Minha amiga, minha perdição
by Linoklis-chan
Summary: InuYasha e Kagome são amigos de infância, mas uma unica noite de amor destruiu aquilos que eles juravam nunca perder.
1. Capítulo 1  Apenas amor?

**Minha amiga, minha perdição.**

**-**

.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.

-

_**Capitulo 1 – **_**Apenas amor?**

# - Kagome está atrasada. – Falou IzaYo olhando para o relógio da parede.

O jantar de domingo a noite era sagrado na família Taysho, agora por causo do trabalho e dos compromissos dos filhos eles quase não se viam por isso o jantar tornou-se uma tradição.

# - É alguma vez ela não está. – Ironizou InuYasha, o filho mais novo de Izayo.

Biologicamente InuYasha era seu único filho, um Hanyou de cabelos prateados, e olhos cor do sol e um par de orelhas de cachorro no topo de sua cabeça. Sesshoumaru apesar de ter sido criado por ela e fruto do primeiro casamento de seu marido Inu No Taysho com uma Yokai, o que faz de Sesshoumaru um Yokai completo. Já Mirok era filho de sua falecida irmã, por tanto seu sobrinho, mais o amava como se fosse filho.

Apesar da casa estar sempre em movimento e os três ocuparem todo o seu tempo quando eram crianças Izayo sempre desejou ter um uma menina, que pudesse escovar os cabelos, ensiná-la a se maquiar, em outras palavras dar a ela todo tipo de mimo que não deve dar um filho homem.

# - Não reclama InuYasha e essa insanidade, impontualidade e charme que faz dela a nossa tão querida amiga. – Respondeu Sango.

O sonho de Izayo se realizou quando Inuyasha tornou-se amigo de Kagome no colegial, uma menina sapeca de olhos azuis e um cabelo tão negro quanto a noite. InuYasha e ela eram opostos em tudo, enquanto ela era uma bagunceira de marca maior, InuYasha odiava desordem, não haviam uma vez que ela não se atrasava para um compromisso enquanto InuYasha sempre fora pontual, muitas e muitas vezes ele a livrou de encrencas por causa de seu gênio forte, e essa era a única coisa que os dois se assemelhavam, pois quando InuYasha se irritava ninguém o segurava até que soltasse tudo pra fora.

Kagome é filha de um milionário, e diferente de Izayo que vivia para os filhos, a mãe dela apenas se preocupava com sua beleza e riqueza. De uma certa maneira não só Izayo buscava uma filha como também Kagome buscava por uma mãe, e foi na casa dos TaYsho que ela encontrou um lar.

É a parte boa de tudo isso e que junto de Kagome vieram também suas duas amigas Rin e Sango.

Rin e Sesshoumaru se apaixonaram a primeira vista, namoraram desde o colegial, e agora estava há dois anos casados e já em busca do primeiro filho.

Enquanto Sango e Mirok fora um pouco mais complicado se acertarem, Mirok nunca bancara o tipo mais fiel dos homens mais apenas olhava e tocava outras, nunca fora capaz de traí-la, mas apenas isso ocasional brigas onde vários objetos "voavam" em sua direção. É por fim o casamento seria daqui a duas semanas.

Na hora a porta se abre com força e uma Kagome sem fôlego entra, toda descabelada, e se joga no sofá em que InuYasha se encontra e afunda o rosto numa almofada, InuYasha ri com a cena cômica a sua frente.

# - Você está atrasada. – Informou InuYasha.

Está levantou rápido a cabeça e ajeitou a roupa que estava muito amarrotada e fora do lugar.

# - Alguma vez, em toda a nossa vasta historia de amizade eu já te disse o quanto odeio a sua existência perfeita e essa sua obsessão pelo horário? – Perguntou Kagome passando os dedos sobre os longos cabelos na tentativa de arrumá-los.

# - Você fala toda vez que eu a reprovo por chegar atrasada, ou seja, sempre. – Responde ele.

# - Você também tem hora pra fazer sexo? – Perguntou ela divertida.

# - Sempre depois do noticiário das oito. – Brincou ele também, após receber um beijo no rosto, dela.

# - Tia desculpa, dessa vez a culpa não foi minha. – Foi sentar se no colo de Izayo que a recebeu com carinho e afagou-lhe os cabelos.

# - É a culpa foi de quem dessa vez? Você sempre se atrasa uns minutinhos mais dessa vez você exagerou Kagome, estamos te esperando a mais de meia hora. – Falou InuTaYsho em tom de bronca.

# - Do Houjo, eu só pude sair de casa depois de conseguir expulsar ele. – Respondeu Kagome recebendo olhares de todos na sala.

# - Eu te disse que aquele rapaz não era pra você. – Falou Izayo, dando umas palmadas na bunda de Kagome. – Fico feliz que tenha terminado.

# - Eu não disse que terminei, eu só disse... Como sabe que termino? – Perguntou Kagome frustrada. Como Izayo conseguia fazer isso?

# - Por que eu te conheço desde que você tinha treze anos e se foi necessário expulsá-lo da sua casa, e por que a briga foi feia, ou ele fez algo que te deixou muito irritada. Ambas as coisas ocasionaria você a terminar um relacionamento. – Explicou IzaYo deixando todos na sala pasmos. Só Izayo pra perceber as coisas assim. – Mas qual o motivo da briga?

# - Eu prefiro guardar essa pra mim mesma. – Kagome se levantou-se. – Então vamos jantar, eu estou faminta. – Tentou desviar o assunto e se dirigiu a sala de jantar.

Enquanto jantavam a conversa foi animada, Sango só falava dos preparativos do casamento. InuYasha já estava cansado de ouvir sobre bolo e vestido igualmente a Sesshoumaru e Mirok, resolveu então cutucar a ferida de Kagome, não era normal ela não contar as coisas pra eles, haviam duas opções ou ela estava magoada ou o motivo era muito, muito mesmo, constrangedor. Como tinha certeza de que não era magoa estava muito mais do que curioso.

# - Então Kagome vai contar ou não porque terminou com o Houjo? – Perguntou InuYasha levando o garfo a boca.

# - InuYasha você sabe que a única razão que me faz não contar e por que foi muito embaraçoso, por tanto não força a barra.

# - Ahh... Qual é? Não pode ser mais embaraçoso do que a vez que nos pegamos o Mirok se masturbando com um foto da Sango de biquíni.

# - É eu perdi o apetite depois dessa. – Falou Sesshoumaru empurrando o prato pra frente enquanto Sango estava mais vermelha do que um pimentão.

# - Obrigado InuYasha você conseguiu ficar quase oito anos sem mencionar isso. – Falou Mirok com seus olhos azuis escuros faiscando de raiva.

# - É quanto a sua nem um pouco adorável Kikyo, por que não se encontra no recinto? – Perguntou ela também cutucando a ferida dele.

# - Claro, como se eu fosse dar a você e a mamãe outra oportunidade de tentarem matá-la. – Retrucou InuYasha.

# - Filho, ela só teve uma reação alérgica à pimenta que descuidosamente a cozinheira carregou justo no prato dela. Um simples... Acidente. – Disse Izayo fazendo todos a mesa rirem mais ele não se enganava, provavelmente fora à mão descuidada de Kagome que "derrubou" pimenta no prato de Kikyo naquela ocasião.

# - Acidente? – Ironizou. – Kagome se não me disser o que eu mesmo perguntarei ao Houjo. – Cutucou ainda mais a ferida e a viu estreitar os olhos pra cima dele.

# - Rsss... Ta legal. Ele dormiu. – Revelou Kagome, InuYasha sorriu de lado enquanto os outros tinham um ponto de interrogação na mente.

# - Deixa-me ver se eu entendi. Você terminou um relacionamento de quatro meses por que o rapaz... Dormiu? – Perguntou Rin a pergunta que estava rebatendo na cabeça de todos.

# - Ele dormiu enquanto... – Ela remexeu-se incomodada. - ...Nos transávamos.

A revelação deixou todos em silencio, Mirok chegou até a derrubar os talheres sobre a mesa com a surpresa.

# - Outch! – Exclamou Sesshoumaru.

# - Pois é, eu devo ser uma negação na cama. Mas se bem que agente ainda não tinha começado a transar, só estávamos nas preliminares. Mesmo assim quer dizer que eu sou ruim de cama.– Diz Kagome frustrada.

Passado o susto da resposta, InuYasha caiu na gargalhada.

# - Me desculpa. – Quase não conseguiu falar em meio às próprias gargalhas, deitou a cabeça na mesa divertindo-se pra valer, afinal ele sabia a razão do rapaz ter adormecido, talvez se devesse ao fato dele ter colocado um pouco de sonífero no suco de Houjo quando passou no apartamento de Kagome antes de ir pra casa da mãe.

Era pra ser só uma brincadeirinha inocente pra se vingar da pimenta que foi posta no prato de sua namorada, não esperava que desse essa repercussão toda. Mas estava adorando, divertir-se-ia um pouco mais com o sofrimento dela e depois contaria a verdade.

Kagome o olhou assassinamente, como poderia estar rindo, mas até ela tinha que admitir era realmente cômico.

# - A querida, ele deveria estar cansado. Isso acontece. – Tentou Izayo consolá-la.

# - É acontece só com... Mulheres ruins de... Cama. – Falou InuYasha a risada dele meio que contagiou Sango, Rin e Mirok.

# - Ahhh qual é InuYasha? A Kagome ruim de cama? A maioria dos homens que ela se relacionou ficaram perseguindo ela depois que o namoro terminava sinal de que gostavam do que ela faz. Além disso, se ela e ruim de cama você também é. – Tentou Sesshoumaru contornar a situação a favor de Kagome, o que fez InuYasha parar de rir na hora. – Ou será que você já esqueceu de que perderam a virgindade juntos. Em outras palavras, ela aprendeu com você.

# - Essa é mais pura verdade. Você me ensinou mal. – Diz Kagome mostrando-se superior.

# - Eu não te ensinei nada. Nem eu sabia o que estava fazendo. Era tão inexperiente quanto você Kagome, mas agora nenhuma mulher reclama. Alias, elas e que sempre pedem por mais. – Sorriu sensualmente.

# - Otário. – Sorriu pra ele, cruzando os braços na frente do corpo. – Talvez eu deva ligar pro Kouga. – Falou ela vendo InuYasha fechar o sorriso e estreitar os olhos. – Eu tenho certeza de que ele pode me responder se ou não boa de cama.

# - Se você ligar pra aquele Lobo Sarnento. Eu enfio esse garfo no seu pescoço. – Falou InuYasha erguendo o talher na mão.

# - É eu ajudo. – Completou Izayo mandando-lhe um olhar significativo pra Kagome.

**-**

.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.

-

Por volta das nove e meia da noite todos já se encontravam no apartamento de Kagome, que era na cobertura. Todos moravam no mesmo condomínio. Sesshoumaru, InuYasha e Mirok costumavam dividir o apartamento mas agora que ele e Rin se casaram mudaram para o décimo oitavo andar. Sango costumava morar com Kagome, quer dizer ainda mora, ou melhor, ela tem um quarto só dela lá que usa apenas quando briga com Mirok, já InuYasha dormia constantemente na casa dela, pois Mirok e Sango de acordo com ele fazem barulhos aterrorrizantes enquanto fazem sexo. Houjo o ultimo namorado dela não se importava com a presença constante dele, mais já Kouga o Yokai lobo de quem ela foi noiva por três anos odiava InuYasha com todas as forças, não suportava presença do hanyou e ainda piorou mais quando ele descobrirá que fora InuYasha quem tirou a virgindade de Kagome.

InuYasha até tentou se dar bem com o Yokai a pedido de Kagome que se dizia apaixonada por ele, mas as constantes brigas pelo ciúme excessivo de Kouga ocasionaram o fim do noivado.

# - Você não parece triste com o fim do seu namoro com o Houjo. – Comentou InuYasha vendo ela encher a taca de vinho.

# - Eu não estou, queria terminar faz tempo, mas não queria ser a má da historia e despedaçar o coraçãozinho do meu bobãozinho. E por ele ter dormindo a culpa caiu toda sobre os seus ombros. – Respondeu Kagome entregando uma taca a InuYasha.

# - Nossa! É você ainda não quer ser a má da historia. – Ironizou Sesshoumaru virando um copo de Uísque na boca.

# - Você acha que não foi maldade da parte dele dormir enquanto agente transava? Isso já aconteceu com você? – Perguntou ela a Sesshoumaru.

# - Não á Rin consegui me deixar bem aceso. – Respondeu ele sorrindo pra esposa.

# - Ta vendo. Eu sou tão ruim que faço um homem dormir. E eu que sempre me achei tão boa.

# - Kagome lembra do Bankotsu? Aquele Bad Boy da faculdade que o InuYasha deu umas porrada? – Perguntou Sango.

# - Lembro. Ele tinha um irmão um gay que era apaixonado no InuYasha. – Falou Kagome rindo do rapaz que contorcia o rosto.

# - Jakotsu, eu dei umas porradas nele também. Mas por que você falou do Bankotsu, Sango? – Perguntou InuYasha.

# - Eu o vi comentando com os irmãos dele que a Kagome... – Falou Sango vendo a amiga bebericar o vinho. – É uma ótima boqueteira. – Falou rápido o que fez Kagome engasgar.

# - Jura? Eu nunca tive coragem de fazer sexo oral. – Confessou Rin, o que fez Sesshoumaru mandar lhe um olhar frio e severo.

# - Que falta de sorte, hein maninho? – Brincou InuYasha com fogo, virou-se para Kagome. – Você não era boa nisso quando nos transamos.

# - Aquilo nem pode ser chamado de transa. Eu só fiquei em baixo de você sentindo você me torturar com esse seu micro-pênis. – Brincou Kagome.

# - Que falta de sorte, hein maninho? – Replicou Sesshoumaru na mesma moeda.

# - O meu pênis cresceu bastante desde aquela vez. – Falou InuYasha chateado.

# - Bom eu tenho a solução pro nossos problemas. Já volto. – Diz Mirok saindo pela porta.

# - Ai, ai, ai, vindo do Mirok boa coisa não pode ser. – Comenta Sango conhecendo as atitudes do noivo.

Cerca de dez minutos depois, Mirok voltou trazendo uma sacola cheia de filmes pornôs.

# - Então essa e a soluço dos nossos problemas? – Perguntou Kagome desconfiada o vendo posicionar a fita no vídeo cassete.

# - Ei... A única que tem problemas aqui é você Kagome. – Zoou InuYasha vendo-a mostrar a língua pra ele de modo travesso.

# - Sabia que você vindo de você não podia se boa coisa. – Falou Sango, Mirok sentou-se a seu lado e apertou play no controle, dando inicio ao filme.

# - Se preocupa não amor, não trouxe nenhum dos nossos filmes, apesar deles serem os melhores.

Kagome quase caiu do sofá onde estava deitado com as palavras de Mirok que fizeram Sango corar até a alma. InuYasha que estava sentado no mesmo sofá com as pernas de Kagome em seu colo apenas fechou os olhos e riu em silêncio, Mirok sempre foi assim sem qualquer pingo de pudor nas palavras, as vezes chegava a pensar que ele fazia de propósito mais a verdade e que ele não via nenhum problema em falar de sexo. Afinal de contas sexo ocupa 99,9 da mente dos homens.

# - Vocês se filmam enquanto fazem amor? – Perguntou Rin muito curiosa.

# - Rin! – Estranhou Sesshoumaru, apesar de Rin sempre ser quente na cama, eles não faziam grandes extravagâncias, ele também nunca fora assim, então o sexo pra eles sempre fora bom, mas agora diante da experiência dos outros, a deles parecia tão fria. Teria ela sentido o mesmo?

# - E bem excitante assistir depois. – Confessou Sango ainda um pouco corada.

A sala ficou em total silêncio, bom não totalmente, ouvia se apenas os gemidos da atriz no filme. Sango e Mirok estavam completamente a vontades, já Rin parecia meio envergonhada, Sesshoumaru fora o único homem com ela já esteve intimamente e eles nunca viram algo assim, não juntos, ele provavelmente assistia quando era adolescente mais ela, tudo que sabia sobre sexo aprendera com ele. Talvez fosse bom tentarem algo novo, já que o convencional não a estava ajudando a engravidar, estava já ponto de procurar um medico, pois há um ano tentavam todos os dias e nada. Inuyasha estava errado não era apenas Kagome quem estava com problemas, Sesshoumaru e ela também estavam.

O cheiro entorpecente de Rin começou a delirar o Yokai que a via apertar as pernas cada vez que a cena no filme ficava melhor, ela estava tão atenta ao filme e nem notou que ele olhava era pra ela. Pousou a mão na parte interna da coxa dela por cima da calça jeans e alisou até sua mão chegar de encontra a sua feminilidade, Rin estava super corada, mas deixou Sesshoumaru disfarçadamente tocá-la. Ela e Sesshoumaru nunca foram de trocar carinhos em públicos, nem ao menos beijos. De onde ela estava sentada podia ver que Sango tocava também o membro rígido de Mirok por cima da roupa, não parecia envergonhada talvez por que não estava vendo que Rin havia percebido os movimentos deles.

E quanto a InuYasha? Ela o olhou, mais não pode saber se estava excitado ou não, pois as pernas de Kagome continuavam em cima das dele tapando-lhe a visão, mas com certeza Kagome deveria estar sentindo o membro dele excitado encostado em sua canela. E Kagome, estaria excitava? Viu que ela respirava rápido, mas ao contrario dela, Kagome não comprimia as pernas e sim as mantinha a uma certa distância uma da outra o que certamente proporcionaria a Inuyasha visão total de sua calcinha, mas ele não olhava. Seus olhos estavam fixos na televisão, que idéia fora essa, InuYasha e Kagome eram grandes amigos, não fariam algo assim, apesar de terem perdido a virgindade juntos nunca tiveram nada mais íntimo novamente, bom pelo menos ela nunca soubera de nada mais intimo entre eles, seria até estranho se tivessem, os dois eram quase irmãos.

Foi então que Rin percebeu um movimento por baixo da saia de Kagome, era fraco, mas se notava que se mexia continuamente em suas partes intimas, o que seria? As mãos de Kagome estavam pousadas sobre o próprio ventre bem a vista de todos, então não era ela que se estimulava. Olhou para InuYasha, uma mão estava sobre a canela de Kagome e a outra estava fora de vista, observou as expressões de Kagome e essa mordia o lábio superior, era ele, era mesmo InuYasha quem a tocava. Olhando os assim tão à vontade, até que não parecia tão estranho vê-los junto.

Rin gemeu alto na hora em que Sesshoumaru a tocou com mais força, todos os outros na sala voltaram seus olhos pros dois.

# - Vamos pra casa Sesshy? Acho que já está na hora. – Falou ela envergonhada.

# - Vamos. – Respondeu Sesshoumaru levantando-se do sofá, dando visão a todos de seu membro excitado.

Kagome começou a rir e voltou os olhos pra frente onde viu que InuYasha olhava por entre as suas pernas. Assim que eles saíram pela porta Sango caiu na risada.

# - Uaaauuuu!!! Você viu o tamanho do volume do Sesshoumaru? – Perguntou Sango a Kagome que gargalhava. – Agora eu entendo o por que da Rin ser tão feliz no casamento.

# - Hei, não fala isso na frente do meu pênis, ele pode ficar triste. – Diz Mirok, com olhinhos de tristeza.

# - Ahhh amor. O nosso casamento vai ser feliz também. – Sango o beija com paixão.

# - Isso e melhor do que o filme. – Fala InuYasha assistindo a cena.

# - Hei! Se vocês transarem no meu sofá vão ter que comprá-lo. – Diz Kagome autoritária, ainda com pernas em cima de InuYasha ela se ergue no sofá até ficar sentada tendo assim finalmente visão de sua ereção sufocada entre a calça.

# - Vamos pra nossa casa também. Você vai ficar aqui, _né_ InuYasha? – Falou Mirok levantando-se.

# - Eu tenho outra opção? – Pergunta ele com um sorriso sensual nos lábios.

# - Bons sonhos pra vocês. – Despede-se Sango já saindo pela porta com Mirok.

Kagome olha meio sem graça pra InuYasha que sorria maliciosamente pra ela, o que estaria pensando que aconteceria? Na hora do filme, ele enfiou a mão por dentro de sua calcinha e estimulou seu clitóris mais porque ela após descobrir a excitação crescente dele tocando sua perna começou a massageá-lo com ela. Mas eles não se olhavam enquanto faziam isso, e agora estavam ali sozinhos se encarando, a vergonha bateu em sua face como uma bofetada, mas o pior de tudo foi na hora em que se sentou e encarou a excitação dele tão de perto, InuYasha era muito bem dotado, teve vontade de abrir-lhe as calças e chupá-lo ate que gemesse seu nome.

# - Ahh... E melhor eu desligar esse vídeo. – Falou ela envergonhada e sem olhá-lo nos olhos, tirou as pernas de cima dele e se levantou, mas ele a puxou pra baixo onde ela caiu sentada em seu colo. Sem dizer nada ele afastou os cabelos dela e beijou suavemente sua nuca, Kagome nem sequer conseguia raciocinar, apenas sentia as agulhadas de prazer que cada beijo lhe proporcionava, enquanto isso as mãos dele caminhavam ageismente sobre o corpo bem trabalhado, com uma ele acariciava um seio e a outra entrava por de baixo de sua saia de encontro a sua calcinha, ele a puxou de ladinho fazendo a razão de Kagome voltar ao normal.

# - Não! – Tirou mão de debaixo da saia. – Isso... Está er... Errado. – Os beijos continuavam, ele não era tão bom assim quando tiveram sua primeira vez. – InuYasha! – Conseguiu se soltar e olhou ofegante mais seria. – Isso, não pode acontecer. Nos somos amigos e errado muito errado.

# - Por que? – Perguntou com a voz rouca levantando-se do sofá e abraçou por trás enquanto está desligava o vídeo. – Nos já fizemos isso antes, mas eu tenho a leve impressão que dessa vez vai ser melhor. – Sussurrou em seu ouvido, mordeu o lóbulo de sua orelha e deslizou o casaco dela por seus ombros a deixando só com a fina blusa de alças.

# - Uma coisa... E... jogar pimenta no... prato d... da... dahhhh... Eu esqueci o nome dela agora. – Uma alça da blusa foi abaixada até expor um dos seios pra fora. Kagome tremeu quando InuYasha acariciou-lhe o bico com o polegar. - Outra bem diferente... e... eh... transar com o namorado dela.

# - Eu dei sonífero pro Houjo. – Revelou enquanto abaixava a outra alça.

# - O que? – Virou-se rápido pela surpresa das palavras dele.

# - Foi só uma brincadeirinha, pra me vingar da pimenta. – Diz ele, mas estava mais preocupado em olhar os seios de Kagome que estavam tão apetitosamente rígidos a sua frente.

# - Então eu não sou ruim de cama. – Falou ela mais pra si mesma, sem ver que InuYasha se aproximava, a enlaçou pela cintura e desceu a boca de encontro ao seio e o chupou com muito desejo.

# - Não InuYasha. – Pediu abraçando a cabeça dele. – Por favor, para.

InuYasha a soltou e olhou fundo em seus olhos.

# - Esquece a Kikyo. Vem cá. Deixa-me continuar. - Pediu ele estendendo os braços pra ela.

# - Não tem a ver com a Kikyo.

# - Então é o que? Tava tão gostoso. – Aproximou-se com um passo, e pousou as mãos na cintura dela.

# - E exatamente por estar tão gostoso que isso tem que parar. Isso pode arruinar a nossa amizade.

# - Nos já fizemos isso antes e ainda continuamos amigos. - Tentou InuYasha a argumentar chegando mais perto dela.

# - Nos concordamos em perder a virgindade juntos pra que nenhum dos dois fosse magoado, foi péssima, mas deu certo, e se nos fizermos isso agora com certeza vai ser uma delicia, e eu posso acabar querendo mais, e seu eu me apaixonar por você ou vice versa e outro não corresponder, a nossa amizade já era. – Falou temerosa.

# - Qual é? Você apaixonada por mim? Mal me agüenta como um amigo imagina como um amor? Isso não vai acontecer com agente. E... Eu também nunca me apaixonaria por alguém tão desleixada quanto você. – Falou InuYasha sorrindo sensual.

# - Otário.

# - Então... O seu cheiro está me enlouquecendo. – Encostou-se ao corpo dela, mostrando-a o quanto ainda permanecia excitado. – Vai ser só um sexo nervoso. Nada vão mudar entre a gente. Eu prometo!

Abaixou o rosto até a curvinha do pescoço beijou de leve pra depois dar algumas mordidinhas bem delicadas pra não machucá-la. Desceu as duas mãos pras nádegas dela e apertou com força a impulsionando pra cima. Imediatamente Kagome o enlaçou com as pernas sendo prensada contra a parede por ele. Beijaram-se com força e exigência, cada minuto querendo mais e mais.

Soltou as mãos do corpo dela e rasgou a blusa dela com uma puxada só.

# - Não eu gostava dessa blusa, foi presente do Kouga. – Falou feito criança.

# - Melhor ainda. Vamos pra cama.

# - Não. Em cima da mesa.

# - As pessoas comem na mesa, não e higienico. Vamos pra cama ela e macia. – Falou InuYasha salivando de tanto desejo, Kagome puxou a blusa dele rasgando a também.

# - Eu sou macia. Você só faz sexo na cama? Você e um tédio! – falou soltando as pernas da cintura e afastando o de perto dela.

Enraivecido ele a puxou com força, virando a de frente pra ela a pegou no colo novamente e levou para cozinha, empurrou as coisas que estavam em cima da mesa pro chão e a depositou em cima. Rasgou a saia dela fazendo a rir gostosamente, o beijou com ferocidade, InuYasha a afastou fazendo a deitar as costas sobre a mesa, puxou a calcinha dela a arrancando, desceu os lábios pelo pescoço dela, sugou e mordiscou seus seios com força, desceu até chegar a sua feminilidade, abriu-lhe bem as pernas e a sugou com vontade, divertia-se com a altura que ela gemia, mas estava gostando de estar ali transando com a Kagome, desde a primeira vez deles ele sempre quis experimentá-la novamente, pois a primeira deixou a desejar, e agora tinha experiente o suficiente para levá-la as alturas.

Abriu ansioso o zíper da calça e penetrou sem aviso, Kagome gritou de prazer, InuYasha segurou a cintura dela para ajudar nas estocadas, ela apenas delirava com o prazer que ele lhe causava, realmente InuYasha era muito bom no que fazia, nada parecido com o garotinho inexperientes com quem perderá a virgindade a tantos anos atrás. Os espasmos vieram tão rápidos que ela nem sequer teve tempo de avisá-lo, gozou como nunca antes conseguirá com outro homem.

# - InuYasha... ahhh... – gemeu deliciando-se com o prazer.

Foi a melhor das sensações ouvi-la gemer seu nome com tanto deleite. Não suportou mais e a inundou com sua seiva, mais ele não queria parar, viu Kagome levantar-se na mesa ficando sentada, o beijou mostrando-lhe que também não queria parar.

# - Como você é delicioso! – falou entre seus lábios apertando os músculos das costas do Hanyou. Ela o afastou fazendo o sair de dentro dela, e o puxou pela mão até o quarto.

Haviam varias roupas jogadas em cima da cama.

# - Agora eu entendi porque você não queria vir pra cama. – Reclamou olhando a toalha molhada em cima do travesseiro.

# - Há não reclama. – Diz Kagome o empurrando em cima da cama, ela sentou-se em cima dos quadris dele.

# - Vamos lá no meu quarto. Eu não consigo fazer amor aqui. – Pediu ele, a segurando pela cintura a levou até o quarto onde ele costuma dormir quando Mirok e Sango querem ficar sozinhos. Esse quarto sim estava todo organizado e limpo.

Jogou Kagome em cima da cama e retirou o resto da roupa que ainda lhe cobria o corpo. Olhou pra ela que se deliciava com a visão do corpo nu dele, nunca a havia visto tão adoravelmente bela, pensou se ela ficaria assim linda toda vez que fizesse amor com ela. Os cabelos jogados sobre a chocha e o corpo moldadamente perfeito, o sonho de consumo de todo homem, como poderia alguém não querê-la. Uma pena que seria só por essa noite, não se importaria nenhum pouco em ver o rosto adorável dela assim todas as manhãs.

# - Mostra pra mim. – Pediu ele ainda a olhando parado aos pés da cama.

# - Mostrar o que?

# - Se o que a Sango disse e verdade... – Observou que ela não entendia – Aquilo de você ser boa com a boca.

# - Aouuu... – Suspirou, ajoelhando-se na cama o puxou pra cima dela e mudou a posição ficando sentado sobre ele. – Não sei se eu deveria, porque depois que eu fizer isso, você não querer transar com nenhuma outra mulher, vai ficar gamadão na Kagome aqui.

# - Nossa com toda essa presunção e você ainda achou que era ruim de cama. – Brincou ele.

# - Você acha que eu sou? – Perguntou entre os beijos que dava no pescoço dele.

# - Bom... – A boca dela deslizou para o peito bem definido dele - ...até a agora... – Sentiu ela morder seu mamilo - ...não vi nada... – Beijou seu abdômen - ...que me impression... ahhhh... – sentiu seu membro ser envolvido pela boca quente dela.

Bankotsu estava certíssimo ela era muito boa com a boca, sentia a língua acariciar a cabeça de membro, nunca havia recebido nada tão bom assim, sua namorada Kikyo nunca lhe fazia isso, alias o sexo com ela não era ardente assim como estava sendo com Kagome. InuYasha acariciou os cabelos dela, estava muito bom mesmo sentir a língua úmida e quente dela fazer carinho em seu membro.

# - Kagome... eu vou... – falou pedindo pra ela parar, mas ela não parou continuou até sentir a seiva dele inundar sua boca, só parou ao sentir que a ejaculação tinha parado também.

Kagome levantou-se e olhou pra InuYasha que estava deitado de olhos fechados, ainda sentindo o prazer do que acabara de receber, ela tinha ultrapassado dos limites com ele, nunca havia deixado nenhum homem ejacular em sua boca, mais queria muito provar a InuYasha o quanto era boa nisso. E pela expressão satisfeita que ele estava, era prova que tinha alcançado suas expectativas.

# - Então, foi impressionante? – Perguntou ela, Inuyasha abriu os olhos e a viu sorrir marotamente.

# - Tanto que eu quero mais. – Respondeu a puxando pra cima da cama, ela caiu deitada com a barriga virada pra baixo no colchão. InuYasha aproveitou aquela pela visão das nádegas perfeitas que Kagome tinha. Ela se apoiou nos cotovelos e o olhou com carinho, ambos pensaram que seria estranho, ou melhor, só ela pensou, InuYasha estava pensando apenas em seu tesão na hora. Mas agora não parece nada estranho, estava à vontade como nunca antes esteve com nenhum outro homem.

Se fosse outro a ver o quarto dela naquela bagunça, ela teria ficado envergonhada e perderia toda o clima, mas era InuYasha, o garoto com quem perderá a virgindade, seu fiel amigo, eles tinham uma ótima química, como pode isso nunca ter virado amor. Surpreendeu-se com o próprio pensamento, mas não pode pensar muito, pois InuYasha deitou em suas costas esfregado se corpo másculo ao dela.

Ele puxou suas mãos esticando as na frente do corpo, deixando a completamente deitada, afastou os cabelos das costas e beijou sua nuca suavemente, Kagome sempre tivera um cheiro agradável de Sakuras, lembrou-se de quando ainda eram crianças e ela sempre dormia em sua casa, basicamente o fazia dormir em um colchão no chão enquanto ela ficava com a cama, sempre fora muito folgada, mas no outro dia quando deitava em sua cama e sentia o perfume dos cabelos dela em seu travesseiro achava graça e dormia sempre tranqüilo com aquele cheiro. Somente agora havia se dado conta de que era o perfume dela que o fazia dormir em paz. Era um cheiro muito bom. Desceu um das mãos pelas costas dela e a acariciou, desceu até as nádegas a apertou, não havia estrias ou celulites, o corpo de Kagome sempre fora um deleite para os seus olhos.

Saiu de cima dela ficando de lado ao lado dela, virou a de barriga pra cima e viu novamente aquela face serena de quem acaba de fazer amor, segurou a cabeça com uma das mãos e a outro pos se a acariciar o corpo dela, circundou um dos seios e brincou com o bico.

# - Seus seios pareciam duas azeitonas quando agente perdeu a virgindade. – Comentou InuYasha ainda os acariciando.

# - É você me deu o apelido de Kagome Peitinho de Azeitona. É agora eles parecem o que? – Perguntou sorrindo como uma menina.

# - Dois pêssegos maduros... rosados... macios... e aveludados. – falou InuYasha olhando pro seios dela, como se salivasse de vontade de tê-los em sua boca, e foi o que fez, abaixou a cabeça e o envolveu em sua boca, Kagome aproveitou a oportunidade pra mexer nas orelhinhas dele.

# - Fala mais. – Pediu Kagome.

# - Sobre o que? – Perguntou ela após de levantar.

# - Sobre o que mudou em mim desde aquela vez. – InuYasha sorriu ao ouvir o que ela pedia, estava tudo tão bom que não queria que terminasse.

# - A sua barriga tinha uns pneuzinhos naquela época, agora ta bem lisinha. – Passou a mãos por seu ventre, indo de encontro a sua feminilidade. – E ela tinha mais pelo do que tem agora. – Brincou ele.

# - Ah seu chato. Eu me depilo agora. Mas se quer saber o seu pênis continua parecendo com a pele desidratada e enrugada do seu cotovelo. – Retrucou ela.

# - Ele não está enrugado agora. – Falou mostrando a ela a sua ereção. – É você... – Acariciou mais fundo a feminilidade dela - ...Já está prontinha pra recebê-lo.

InuYasha viu ela abrir as pernas num convite explicito pra que ele a invadisse. Posicionou-se entre ela e penetrou, os movimentos foram lentos, bem diferente de quando transaram em cima da mesa a poucos minutos atrás, o que estava selvagem se tornou carinhoso, havia sido bom da primeira vez mais agora ali sobre a cama estava maravilhoso, Kagome delirava com cada investida dele, e ele mantinha se quieto apenas ouvindo os baixos e deliciosos gemidos dela. Sentia-se bem ao ver o rosto dela contorcer de prazer, prazer que ele causava. Somente ele causava. Seria mesmo? Ou será que ela era assim com todos, uma onde raiva o invadiu por imaginar outro homem por entre as pernas dela a tocando intimamente, ele deveria ter sido o único a possuí-la, não deveria ter deixado de maneira nenhuma outro homem chegar perto dela desde a primeira vez deles, mas era apenas um adolescente na época e transa deles não foi dessa maneira.

Investiu com mais força pra tentar de alguma forma apagar de sua mente a imagem de outro homem tocando sua Kagome... sua? O que pensava, ela não era sua, seria apenas essa noite e depois voltariam a velha amizade de sempre.

"_Mas não pode ser, ela me olha com tanto carinho, poderia estar pensando o mesmo que eu? Será que ela percebeu que isso e muito mais do que sexo, ela estava certa não deveríamos ter feito isso, agora eu estou..."_

Os gemidos autos dela o tiraram de seu pensamento, fechou os olhos tentando não pensar apenas sentir esse ultimo momento dentro dela. O orgasmo veio para ambos com uma força que fez InuYasha perder as forças nos braços e cair sobre o corpo dela enquanto ela só pode enlaçar as pernas na cintura dele pra ele entrasse mais fundo nela.

Ficaram ali abraçados, com seus corpos nus até que a pulsação de ambos voltasse ao normal, apesar do cansaço InuYasha não pode dormir. Ajeito Kagome na cama e a cobriu com uma manta após deitar-se ao seu lado, ficou ali velando por seus sonhos, no meio da noite ela se remexeu reclamando de frio e foi o calor do corpo dele que ela procurou, ainda amedrontado com esse novo sentimento descoberto acolheu-na em seus braços.

Então só assim conseguiu dormir, sentindo o bom cheiro de Sakura dos cabelos negros de Kagome.

Mas seu ultimo pensamento antes de ser levado pelo deus dos sonhos, Morpheus, foi:

"_É agora o que eu faço?"_

**-**

.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.

-

# - Como é que é? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru nu na cama do casal, olhou Rin também nua na frente do guarda roupa procurando por algo.

# - Exatamente o que você ouviu, o InuYasha estava com a mão dentro da calcinha da Kagome eu vi muito bem. – Respondeu ela. – Ah... Encontrei. – Voltou-se de frente para Sesshoumaru mostrando que o que ela procurava era uma câmera de vídeo.

# - Rin? O que você pretende fazer com essa câmera? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru assustado, estava estranhando o comportamento da esposa.

# - Vamos fazer quem nem o Mirok e a Sango. – Explicou ela, colocando a câmera ligada em cima da cômoda em direção a cama, na hora Sesshoumaru se tampou.

# - Rin, não acho que isso seja necessário, nos já fizemos muita loucura hoje.

# - É você não gostou do que eu fiz? – perguntou ela com o um sorriso no rosto.

Viu Sesshoumaru abrir um sorriso enorme, sorriso que foram poucas as vezes que ele mostrou. Rin puxou o lençol e o jogou no chão. Ajoelhou se na cama e foi engatinhando até o marido.

# - Sesshy, agente já tentou de tudo e eu não engravidei, talvez isso ajude. Além do mais ninguém vai saber ou ver, só nos dois...

**-**

.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.

-

Mesmo tendo conseguido dormir o sono não foi dos melhor, acordou cerca de quatro da manhã tomou um banho e foi para cozinha tomar um café, e então deparou-se com a cena de seu próprio crime, não pode deixar de lembrar da imagem de Kagome e ele transando apoiados sobre aquela mesa, juntou as coisas que não havia quebrado e o resto que se despedaçou só pode varrer e jogar fora.

Tomou um café decidindo-se contaria ou não que estava loucamente apaixonado por ela. Se contasse e ela correspondesse tudo bem, seria ótimo, mas se ela não o correspondesse e o dispensasse, seria estranho e constrangedor, não poderiam manter a amizade, não conseguiria ficar perto dela apenas como amigo e vendo outros homens receberem do amor que ele deseja ser seu. Não poderia agüentar. Não isso!

Mas se não contasse a veria com outro de qualquer jeito, então era melhor falar.

Foi até o quarto e sentou-se ao seu lado. Acariciou-lhe os cabelos até que ela despertasse.

# - Você já vai trabalhar? – Perguntou após abrir um olho e o ver.

# - Sim, mas antes eu quero conversar com você.

# - Não vai, não. Fica aqui comigo a cama tá fria. – resmungou manhosa.

# - Não. – viu ela fechar os olhos novamente – Kagome acorda e importante o que eu tenho pra falar.

# - Uhhhh... – Gemeu tentando acordar.

# - Hoje e segunda, você não vai trabalhar, sua preguiçosa? – Perguntou brincalhão, estava morrendo de vontade de arrancar o terno preto que vestia e voltar pra cama e fazer mais amor com ela.

# - Você por acaso acha que eu tenho forçar pra me levantar depois de tudo que você fez comigo noite passada. Você avisa a Sango que eu não vou. – pediu ela afofando o travesseiro que Inuyasha havia usado. – Você tem um cheiro tão gostoso, nunca tinha reparado. Volta pra cama, vai. – o puxou pela gravata, ele deitou encostando a cabeça na dela.

# - Olha, fica na cama que eu aviso a Sango, quando eu voltar do trabalho nos conversamos, ok? – Perguntou ele acariciando o rosto dela.

# - Então não vai ficar. – puxou o mais pra perto dela, até o beijar, foi um beijo calmo e carinhoso, do qual ele correspondeu, acariciou a nuca dela e deslizou a mão pelas costas, lembrou-se que ela ainda estava nua, não resistiu e desceu até as nádegas dela e deu uma leve apertada.

Ergueu um pouco o corpo, quase se postando em cima dela, mais a razão lhe voltou, se continuasse ali, faria amor com ela de novo e de novo.

# - Não eu tenho que ir. – Levantou-se arrumando a gravata no lugar, Kagome lhe mostrou um sorriso gostoso do qual ele adorou e sorriu também. – Eu venho direto pra cá, prometo.

Ele saiu do quarto dando lhe um beijo na testa, Kagome estava alegre e não demorou muito pra dormir novamente. InuYasha saiu de seu apartamento trancando a porta e saiu.

**-**

.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.

-

Eram cerca de quatro da tarde quando a campainha de sua casa começou a tocar, ela mataria InuYasha se fosse ele, ele tinha a chave, mas era bem típico dele fazer isso só pra acordá-la, estava tão feliz com tudo que tinha acontecido com eles a noite passada que dessa vez deixaria passar, abriu o guarda roupa dele e pegou um camiseta vermelha que foi até a metade de suas coxas. Abriu a porta da frente já preparada para pular no pescoço dele e o beijá-lo até não agüentar mais.

Mas não era ele, e sim seu ex-namorado Houjo. Seu sorriso morreu na hora, não porque estava triste em vê-lo, mas porque provavelmente ele estava ali para choramingar e a pedir que volte pra ele, não queria isso, não queria ter de dispensá-lo, nunca fora boa nisso, sempre dava um jeito de pedir aos amigos pra que terminassem seus relacionamentos, na maioria das vezes era Inuyasha quem o fazia a pedido dela, mas mais de uma vez ele afugentou possíveis pretendentes, pelo simples fato de não ter gostado da cara dos rapazes.

# - Agente pode conversar? – Perguntou Houjo.

# - Claro, entra. – Deu lhe passagem.

Os dois sentaram no sofá, sem dizerem uma palavra. Houjo a olhou sem saber o que dizer.

# - Então? – Perguntou Kagome por fim cansado de esperar que ele se manifestasse.

# - Kagome olha eu não sei o que houve comigo ontem, o InuYasha veio aqui perguntar se eu ia ao jantar na casa dele, e depois me deu um sono, não foi por querer, que eu dormi prometo que não vai acontecer de novo. – Falou aproximando-se dela e segurando as mãos dela. – Vai diz que me perdoa.

# Houjo... Não. – soltou as mãos da dele. – Não foi só o fato de você ter dormido. Nos namorávamos há quatro meses e a quase dois não tínhamos nenhum contato sexual, nos só brigávamos, e quando não brigávamos víamos televisão, eu quero paixão, igual... – _"a que o Inuyasha me deu ontem à noite" _completou em pensamento.

Inuyasha, por que ela pensou justo nele, talvez por que nenhum dos seus namorados tenham conseguido fazê-la sentir a paixão que sentirá quando estava com InuYasha. O que ele pretendia lhe dizer quando chegasse, teria ele sentido a mesma paixão que ela sentirá. Ela queria muito que fosse isso.

# - Mas... Kagome... – Ele mesmo parou. – Você tem razão! – Concordou Houjo.

# - Houjo, você é um cara legal, mas nos não passamos de bons amigos. – a porta da frente se abriu, mas nenhum dos dois viu, pois o sofá ficava de costas pra ela, tocou o rosto dele com as mãos. – Eu gosto de você e não quero perde isso, o que temos e importante pra mim.

# - É nem eu quero perder. - acariciou a mão dela que continua em seu rosto. – Me dá um beijo. Por esse novo começo pra nos. – Pediu ele.

Sem hesitar ela se aproximou e o beijou, um leve selinho nos lábios dele. Foi ao abrir os olhos que percebeu a figura parada na porta.

# - InuYasha! – Exclamou alegre ao vê-lo.

A voz dela o fez sair do transe em que estava ao presenciar aquela cena.

# - Desculpa ter interrompido o namoro de vocês. – deu as costas a eles e chamou pelo elevador. Kagome não entenderá a atitude dele.

# - InuYasha, onde vai não queria conversar comigo? – Perguntou ela ao sair pela porta o vendo na frente do elevador.

InuYasha a olhou vendo que estava com a blusa dele.

# - Não era nada importante, volte pra dentro, depois nos falamos. – Entrou no elevador sendo observado pelo par de olhos azuis e confusos de Kagome. – Lave a minha camisa. – tentou mostrar um sorriso de tudo bem.

As portas se fecharam, abaixou a cabeça reprovando-se por ter pensado que ela poderia ter sentido o que ele sentiu. Socou com força a porta.

Kagome voltou para seu apartamento sem entender as atitudes de InuYasha, após despachar Houjo e tomar um banho quente foi para o apartamento de InuYasha e Mirok.

Ao entrar encontrou Sango e Mirok conversando na cozinha junto também de Sesshoumaru e Rin.

# - Hei Kagome, qual a boa razão da Senhorita ter nos deixado sozinha no escritório hoje? – Perguntou Sango ao ver a amiga lá.

# - Eu estava cansada. Eu vou falar com o Inuyasha. – Falou virando as costas pra sair mais Mirok a impediu.

# - Ele foi à casa da Kikyo.

# - O que? Por que ele foi lá? – Perguntou ao retroceder.

# - Qual o problema Kagome? Eles são namorados, lembra? – Falou Sesshoumaru não achando estranho o comportamento dela, afinal era Yokai e sentiu o cheiro de Kagome no corpo do irmão e agora sentia o de InuYasha penetrado fundo nela. Queria cutucar a ferida pra ver se ela confessava que os dois haviam dormido juntos. – O que te deixou tão exausta essa manhã?

# - Nada. – Respondeu meio ruborizada, tentando parecer convincente.

Cruzou os braços na frente do corpo e fitou o chão, não conseguia entender. De manhã InuYasha havia a tratado com tanto carinho, pareciam até namorados, o modo como ele a beijou na testa, e depois que ele a viu com o Houjo voltou a ser o seu velho amigo de infância.

# - Kagome você sabe se o relacionamento do Inuyasha e da Kikyo está serio? – Perguntou Mirok mexendo a colher na panela de chocolate.

# - Não sei, por que pergunta? – Perguntou indo se sentar no balcão da cozinha junto com os outros.

# - É que ele tava agitado hoje o dia inteiro, disse que tinha uma importante decisão há tomar. Ele até saiu mais cedo do serviço. – Revelou Mirok, pondo a panela no meio o balcão.

# - O que? O InuYasha matando serviço? – Falou Sango incrédula, pegou as colheres na gaveta.

Sesshoumaru observou Kagome viu que havia ficado triste com a noticia. Kagome engoliu o choro ao perceber os olhares de Sesshoumaru.

# - Eu vou pra casa. Não estou me sentindo bem. – Falou levantando-se.

# - O que foi Kagome? – Perguntou Rin preocupada.

# - Nada foi só uma tontura, eu vou pra cama. - Saiu pela porta e foi embora.

# - É o que será que deu nela? – Perguntou Rin voltando os olhos para Sesshoumaru.

# - Rin você não disse que viu o InuYasha com a mão embaixo da saia da Kagome ontem durante aquele vídeo? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru tentando explicar.

# - Como é que o negocio ai? – Perguntou Mirok quase babando o chocolate.

# - Nos dois fomos pra casa, e o Mirok e a Sango vieram pra cá e que significa que eles ficaram sozinhos ontem no apartamento dela, e se estava com mão onde você disse que estava.

# - Ahhh... – Sango colocou as duas mãos na boca. – Eles...?

# - O cheiro da Kagome no InuYasha hoje estava mais intenso, eu não liguei as coisas na hora porque o InuYasha está sempre cheirando á ela. Mas agora que eu a vi, eu tenho certeza que eles transaram. – Falou Sesshoumaru chocando a todos a colher de Mirok até caiu de sua mão. – É pelo cheiro forte que ela está, além de sido sem camisinha foi mais de uma vez.

Enquanto isso em um outro bairro no apartamento de Kikyo.

# - Ah que bom InuYasha! – Falou a morena de madeixas longas e pretas, assim com as de Kagome. Mas esta usava franja. Puxou no pescoço de Inuyasha e o beijou.

# - É eu sabia que ia gostar. – Respondeu ele sentando-se no sofá tendo Kikyo vindo sentar em seu colo.

# - Você dormi aqui hoje? – Perguntou ela com sua voz fina.

# - Ahhh... É porque acha que eu estou aqui? – Respondeu InuYasha com outra pergunta.

# - Que bom, quando vai contar a sua família? – A euforia dela já o estava cansando.

# - Bom, pode ser depois do casamento do Mirok e da Sango...

# - Do qual eu não fui convidada. – Completou o cortando.

# - O que e claro não e culpa minha, já que você e a Sango saíram na porrada, mais do que uma vez. – Replicou InuYasha.

# - Porque Kagome e ela colocaram pimenta na minha comida.

# - Pois é, mais isso não vem ao caso, nos contamos no próximo jantar de domingo, até lá o Mirok e a Sango já vão ter voltado da Lua de mel. Assim notifica a todos de uma vez só.

"_É com certeza vai ser bem mais fácil encarar a cara de reprovação de Kagome se todos estiverem presentes." – _Completou em pensamento.

# - Eles são vão ter uma semana de Lua de Mel? Que chato? Bom... bem feito pra eles. – Falou Kikyo ressentida.

Inuyasha nem respondeu a aquele comentário maldoso, estava mais preocupado com a corda da forca que ele mesmo acabara de por no pescoço. Mas era assim que deveria ser. Kikyo e ele eram mais parecidos juntos, Kagome não era pra ser dele, nunca fora, e nunca será. Como queria que isso fosse mentira, passara o dia imaginando como seria acordar todos os dias tendo Kagome ao seu lado, com aquela face serena de quem acaba de fazer amor, e dormir com o cheiro dos cabelos dela, seria perfeito, mais só isso não era suficiente pra se manter um relacionamento. Era? Essa pergunta sempre o atormentaria dali pra frente. Apenas amor era suficiente?

_**Continua...**_

**-**

.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.

-

Gente essa e uma fic bem curta só com três míseros capítulos, que já estão prontos, mas eu amei fazer ela, e espero que vocês amem lê lá também. O capitulo dois será postado na próxima sexta feira. E por favor, deixem reviews, elas sempre me deixam feliz.

**. B-jinhos...**


	2. Capítulo 2 Sem Amor?

**Minha amiga, Minha perdição.**

**-**

.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.

**-**

_**Capítulo 2 – **_**Sem amor?**

Aquelas duas semanas se passaram com uma velocidade intensa para Sango e Mirok que não viam a hora de se casar, mas para InuYasha e Kagome passou devagar como se nunca fosse acabar, era sábado a noite, véspera do casamento e desde o domingo retrasado os dois ainda não haviam se visto ou se falado, Izayo até estranhou o silencio que ouve entre os dois durante o jantar do domingo passado. Inuyasha dormira todas as noites no apartamento de Kikyo, era obvio para ela que ele a estava evitando, já que teve a cara de pau de ter pedido a Mirok pra buscar algumas roupas dele na casa dela.

Sango estava eufórica e pedira que ela e Rin fossem até o apartamento de Mirok para acalmá-la. Mirok também estava uma pilha de nervos, Sesshoumaru tinha até sugerido uma despedida de solteiro mais Sango ameaçou não se casar se ele sequer pensasse nisso, então resolveram alugar uns filmes e ficar em casa apenas pra relaxar e acabar com a pressão do casamento.

Havia três sofás na sala posicionados na letra em frente à televisão, Kagome olhou para Mirok e Sango deitados juntinhos em um dos sofás, e também Sesshoumaru e Rin no outro, sentiu se sozinha por InuYasha não estar ali deitado junto com ela, pois era ele que ficava com ela nesses momentos. Estava com muitas saudades de seu velho amigo e de seu novo amor.

Estavam no meio do filme quando Inuyasha chegou. Viu Kagome sozinha no sofá e lembrou-se que podia estar ali agora deitado ao seu lado aquecendo à com seu corpo e acariciando-lhe os negros cabelos, mas era de mais pra ele não conseguiria tocar nela novamente sem reacender aquele fogo que os queimou de desejo naquela noite em que descobriu o quanto a amava, o quanto à sempre amou e o quanto a sempre amará.

Sorriu sem graça pra Kagome, cumprimentou a todos e foi até o seu quarto, Rin aproveitou a interrupção pra fazer mais pipoca. Pausaram o filme e Mirok começou a berrar da sala com InuYasha.

# - Vai dormir aqui hoje InuYasha? – gritou Mirok sentando-se no sofá.

# - Não! – gritou ele de volta - Só vim buscar meu terno pro casamento. – apareceu na sala com o terno pendurado no cabide jogado sobre as costas. Deu uma olhadinha pra Kagome que continua sentada no mesmo lugar – Eu já vou indo, nos vemos no casamento amanhã. - Saiu de casa.

# - Kagome? O que está acontecendo entre vocês? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru.

# - Nada. – respondeu se fazendo de inocente.

# - Kagome eu sou um Yokai e sei muito bem que vocês transaram. – Falou Sesshoumaru olhando a nos olhos – O InuYasha anda estranho, nem tem se concentrado no trabalho, nem sido ele mesmo esses dias. E também não quer dizer o que foi.

# - Eu não sei o que está acontecendo Sesshoumaru, nos transamos e de manhã ele disse que quando voltasse do trabalho queria conversar serio comigo, ele até foi lá em casa mais não disse o que era. – Respondeu recebendo uma vasilha cheia de Pipoca de Rin. – Ele te disse algo?

# - Não só que vocês transaram e que foi bom. – Respondeu devagar tomando cuidado com as palavras.

# - Então, vamos ver o filme. – Falou Sango, vendo que o clima tinha pesado.

Após a sessão de vídeo, Sango e Kagome foram pra casa, milagrosamente Sango fora dormir na casa de Kagome mais só por que iria se arrumar para o casamento ali, todas as suas coisas e as de Mirok já estavam no apartamento novo deles que era o penúltimo do prédio, bem abaixo de Kagome, estreariam apenas depois da Lua de Mel.

**-**

.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.

**-**

Rin estava sentada na frente da penteadeira com sua com sua camisola branca de seda observando um calendário em suas mãos e sorria pra ele, Sesshoumaru não pode deixar de notar a expressão feliz da esposa desligou a televisão e perguntou:

# - Por quê o sorriso?

Ela o olhou emocionada.

# - A minha menstruação está quatro dias atrasada. – Contou a ele que lhe sorriu emocionado também, uma lagrima escorreu dos olhos castanhos dela. – Ainda tem que esperar duas semanas de atraso para fazer o teste.

Sesshoumaru viu o nervosismo e a ansiedade nos olhos dela.

# - Querida vem cá, não fica assim! – Chamou ela pra cama, está se levantou e foi se aconchegar nos braços dele. – Não fica ansiosa assim, pode te fazer mal. Agente vai conseguir você vai ver.

# - Por que e tão difícil, eu queria tanto ser mãe. Tem que dar dessa vez. – Choramingou tendo o conforto do peito másculo de Sesshoumaru pra lhe consolar.

Enquanto isso na cobertura do prédio Kagome, estava se preparando pra tomar um banho, e lembrou se de algo importante. Voltou ao quarto e pegou dentro da bolsa a cartela de anticoncepcional, fazia nove dias que havia deixado de tomar pra que a menstruação viesse e nada dela vir.

# - Oh merda! Isso só pode ser brincadeira.

**-**

.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.

**-**

O grande dia havia chegado, a cerimônia seria no jardim da mansão dos Taysho, IzaYo estava mais do que emocionada por estar casando mais um filho, e melhor ainda ele estava se casando com a mulher que amava, olhou reprovativa para os bancos do fundo onde viu Kikyo sentada propositalmente vestida com um longo e brilhante vestido branco, todos sabem que num casamento a única a usar branco e a noiva mais obviamente ela queria provocar Sango.

InuYasha viu que a mãe olhava para Kikyo e disfarçou, entregou um lenço a Mirok que suava como se estivesse numa sauna.

# - Respira fundo, conta até dez e solta o ar. – Falou InuYasha.

# - Por que ela está demorando tanto será que ela desistiu? – Perguntou Mirok obviamente nervoso.

# - A Rin se atrasou meia hora lembra? Isso e normal, e só um charme que as mulheres fazem pra nos apavorar. – Tentou Sesshoumaru acalmá-lo.

# - É claro. – Suspirou, suas mãos começaram a tremer.

Mas foi então que viu Rin e Kagome, que eram as damas de honra se posicionarem pra entrar, a musica começou a tocar, Kagome fora a primeira a entrar, InuYasha não pode deixar de sorrir ao ver Kagome entrar deslumbrantemente bela num vestido rodado em cor pêssego, haviam flores brancas em seus cabelos, nunca a havia visto tão linda, Kagome notou o sorriso de InuYasha e adorou o modo como ele lhe olhava, não pode conseguir não sorrir também.

Após a entrada de Rin, Mirok quase desmaiou ao ver sua Sango vir em sua direção, o véu bordado sobre o rosto não escondia o sorriso estampado no rosto dela. Como estava linda.

Trocaram os votos de amor e fidelidade perante todos os convidados.

IzaYo tentou mais não conseguiu segurar as lagrimas, era emoção de mais que uma mãe pudesse suportar.

Mirok e Sango valsaram felizes, a festa foi um sucesso, e ninguém pode perceber que a noiva expulsou da festa uma certa convidada indesejada que apareceu sem convite e pior usando um vestido branco, teve vontade de sair no braço com ela mais amassaria e sujaria seu vestido então optou novamente pela pimenta. Mas em resto tudo foi maravilhoso. Foi Kagome quem pegou o belo buquê de lírios que Sango jogou as solteiras da festa.

O fim da festa chegou rápido após a saída dos noivos. Kagome estava sentada junto de Rin e Sesshoumaru, observou as flores em suas mãos tentando imaginar um modo de dizer a InuYasha que sua menstruação estava atrasada agora a dez dias, e havia a possibilidade de uma gravidez não planejada.

# - Eu posso ter o prazer de dançar com a moça mais bela dessa festa? – Perguntou Inu No Taysho a Kagome.

# - Deixa a tia Izayo ouvir o que o Senhor disse que eu sou a mais bela. – Falou Kagome brincando.

# - Eu ouvi Kagome, e não deixo de concordar com ele. – Falou Izayo aparecendo atrás de Taysho de braço dado com InuYasha.

# - Assim eu fico magoada. – Falou Rin fazendo beicinho.

# - E a mais bela pra mim. – Falou Sesshoumaru a abraçando pela cintura.

# - Tubo bem, eu corrijo o que eu disse, eu posso ter o prazer de dançar uma das três mais belas mulheres que eu conheço. – Reformulou Taysho estendendo lhe a mão.

# - Seria um prazer. – Kagome pegou a mão dele e foram juntos até a pista de dança vazia. Começaram a valsar com maestria.

InuYasha observava quieto os dois dançarem, e IzaYo observou ele.

# - Eu quero saber o que está acontecendo entre você a Kagome e quero saber agora. – ordenou Izayo.

InuYasha arregalou os olhos pela surpresa de ver a mãe lhe dando ordens assim.

# - Não está acontecendo na...

# - InuYasha! Vocês não trocaram uma palavra o dia inteiro, então nem vem com essa historia de que nada aconteceu, conheço muito bem os dois e sei que há algo errado, diga. – Interrompeu Izayo.

# - Nos só transamos...

# - É então você finalmente descobriu que a ama. – cortou Izayo revelando a verdade, novamente InuYasha arregalou os olhos em surpresa.

# - Como sabe?

Sesshoumaru e Rin apenas olhavam a conversa ser rebatida de um lado para o outro. Também estavam surpresos pela revelação de que Inuyasha amava Kagome, quantas e quantas vezes os dois juraram nunca passar de bons amigos na frente dos namorados de Kagome e das namoradas dele também.

# - InuYasha de uma boa olhada em todas as namoradas que você já teve na vida, todas são morenas de cabelos longos e olhos azuis.

# - É verdade eu nunca tinha reparado antes. – Falou Rin se dando conta da verdade.

# - Ah nem todos eram assim mãe. – Reclamou InuYasha, sabendo que era mentira.

# - Vamos fazer uma lista então, Kikyo a modelo prepotente, Shimi a italiana folgada, Hadija a francesa mal cheirosa, Catalynna a cantora vulgar. – Izayo contava nos dedos as namoradas de Inuyasha.

# - Ah, mãe, a senhora sempre foi tão gentil com as minhas namoradas. – Ironizou InuYasha.

# - Sofie a travesti Brasileira. – Brincou Sesshoumaru.

# - Eu tava bêbado e nem cheguei a sequer beijar ela, ele... Ursss – Rosnou InuYasha lembrando-se do ocorrido.

# - Marcilia a atriz pornô. – Lembrou Rin.

# - Essa foi a melhor de todas. – Falou InuYasha sorrindo.

# - Lello a boba alegre, Jocellyn pisca-pisca, ela era uma piada, eu nem sei como você conseguia transar com aquela mulher sem se distrair com aquele tique nervoso que ela tem nos olhos. – Reprovou Sesshoumaru.

# - De quatro! – Respondeu InuYasha. – Assim eu nem precisava olhá-la nos olhos, adoro essa posição.

# - É o Sesshy também gosta. – Falou Rin sem perceber o tinha falado.

InuYasha começou a rir coma cara feia que Sesshoumaru olhou para Rin.

# - O TaYsho também gosta, isso e um extinto, afinal eles são Yokais cachorros e assim que os cachorros fazem. – Falou Izayo com naturalidade fazendo InuYasha parar de rir na hora.

# - Ah eu não queria ter ouvido isso, eu não queria ter ouvido isso, mãe. – Falou InuYasha claramente contrariado.

# - Eh, eu também não! – Concordou Sesshoumaru.

# - Romilda, foi a que eu mais gostei. – Falou Rin

# - É verdade ela foi a menos pior. – Completou Izayo.

# - Até agente descobrir que era ela lésbica e só estava namorando com o InuYasha por causa da Sango. – Falou Sesshoumaru.

# - Não me esqueço à cara da Sango quando descobriu que era a Romilda quem roubava as suas calcinhas. – Rin gargalhou junto com o comentário.

# - É o pior de tudo foi o Mirok ter sugerido um ménage entre os três. – Lembrou InuYasha.

# - Mas filho você entendeu a questão – Diz Izayo voltando ao ponto importante da conversa - Todas as suas namoradas eram copias fieis da mulher que você sempre amou, Kagome Higurashi. – IzaYo ergueu se um pouco do encosto da cadeira e acariciou o rosto dele.

# - Mas ela só gosta de mim como um amigo, mãe. – Falou InuYasha aceitando o carinho da mãe, aproximou e depositou a cabeça no ombros dela.

# - Por que pensa assim?

# - Assim que eu sai de manhã da casa dela o Houjo apareceu e eles voltaram a namorar eu vi quando eles começaram a celebrar o novo e importante começo. – Contou InuYasha.

# - Oh filho, você perguntou a ela se foi isso mesmo que aconteceu? – Perguntou IzaYo.

# - Não importa mais mãe, agora com o Mirok casado eu vou morar sozinho então resolvi morar com a Kikyo. – Izayo o afastou na hora.

# - O que? – Perguntou incrédula.

# - Nos vamos morar juntos já levei quase tudo pra casa dela. Nos até tínhamos combinado de contar no jantar de domingo que vem, mas pra que esperar, não é mesmo? – Diz Inuyasha sabendo que qualquer noticia referente a isso não deixaria sua mãe feliz.

# - Por quê vai da um passo desse se sabe que ama Kagome? – Perguntou IzaYo tentando entender a verdade.

# - Porque com a Kikyo as coisas são sempre fáceis de se lidar e com a Kagome é tão... Difícil. – Falou ele olhando para o buquê esquecido em cima da mesa.

# - Em outras palavras se as coisas não derem certo entre você e Kikyo, você não sairá magoado, mas com Kagome com certeza partiria seu coração. Filho, você é um fraco. – IzaYo mostrou todo o seu desgosto.

# - Mãe! – Exclamou ele assustado com a revelação da mãe.

# - Você pode ter uma vida feliz, repleta de paixão, mas não luta por ela por medo. Eu nunca estive mais decepcionada. – IzaYo levantou-se e foi pra dentro de casa. Taysho estranhou seu comportamento, desculpou-se com Kagome e a seguiu para dentro de casa.

Kagome voltou para a mesa e pegou seu buquê nas mãos.

# - O que deu na tia IzaYo? – Pergunto dirigindo-se a Sesshoumaru.

# - Ela acabou de descobrir que o único filho dela e um imbecil. – Sesshoumaru olhou para InuYasha reprovativo.

# - Eh, eu descobri isso há duas semanas atrás. – Falou Kagome olhando pra ele, mas este sabendo que ela o olhava não teve coragem de lhe fitar. – Mentiroso, disse que nada mudaria entre a gente. - Kagome virou-lhe as costas e foi embora pra casa.

**-**

.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.

**-**

Já fazia quatro dias que Mirok e Sango embarcaram para sua Lua de Mel, Kagome estava na hora do almoço andando pelas ruas do centro de Tókio, não conseguia trabalhar ou se concentrar, queria ter alguém pra conversar, mas pela primeira vez se viu sozinha, Rin estava deprimida, pois diferente de Kagome sua menstruação já havia descido já fazia três dias indicando novamente a falta do filho, Sango estava em lua de Mel e Inuyasha não falava mais com ela, além do mais nem poderia conversar com ele sobre isso.

Agora já completavam treze dias pela falta da menstruação. Já estava desesperada, nunca em toda a sua curta vida havia se imagina mãe de uma criança. Ela nunca receberá o devido amor que uma mãe dedica ao seu filho, como poderia ser mãe agora. Não saberia ser. Não uma boa mãe como IzaYo era.

InuYasha jamais a perdoaria se ela retirasse o bebe e quanto a Rin e a Sesshoumaru provavelmente jamais voltaria a falar com ela. Eles que queriam desesperadamente uma criança e ela ali cogitando a idéia de retirar o que provavelmente crescia em seu ventre, ainda não havia ido ao medico mais tinha certeza de que estava grávida.

Como? Como ela poderia ser mãe, se não sabia como era ter uma de verdade. Não conseguiria fazer isso sem o apoio de InuYasha e nem queria fazer isso sem ele. Mas o que diria a ele, como ele reagiria, apesar de conhecê-lo melhor do que a si mesma, nunca o ouvirá falar que desejava ser pai. Nunca mesmo.

# - Kagome? – Uma voz soou atrás de si.

Virou o rosto deparando-se com seu Ex-Noivo, Kouga, um Yokai lobo de cabelos negros, amarrados no topo da cabeça e um par de olhos azuis com um lago cristalino.

# - Kouga! – Exclamou feliz ao vê-lo, o abraçou.

# - Então vejo que finalmente você e o InuYasha se entenderam. – Soltou-se do abraço dela.

# - Por quê diz isso?

# - Sinto o cheiro dele em você, profundamente. – Respondeu ele erguendo as sobrancelhas.

# - Na realidade não nos entendemos, apenas tivemos uma noite que acabou com a nossa amizade. – Falou mostrando sua decepção – O que faz por aqui?

# - Horário de almoço.

# - Quer companhia? - Perguntou ela com o olhar pidão.

# - Claro, mas só como amigos, certo? Olha... – Ergueu a mão direita onde brilhava uma aliança de ouro. - ...Eu achei a minha alma gêmea.

# - Oh, que bom Kouga, eu fico feliz por você. – sorriu pra ele. – Vamos então tem um restaurante logo ali na esquina, e ao ar livre e fica de frente a praça. – Segurou em seu braço e o puxou. – Quem e a sortuda?

# - Você costumava ter ciúmes dela. – Deu uma dica.

# - Ayame, a sua secretaria, acertei?

# - Ela mesma. – Revelou rindo.

# - Eu te disse, que ela gostava de você, não disse? – Perguntou ela rindo.

# - Bom, foi exatamente por você ter dito que eu passei a reparar mais nela, então depois do nosso rompimento ouve um beijo e depois uma noite quente de sexo no meu apê, e agora nosso casamento e daqui a duas semanas. – Contou Kouga.

# - Por que eu ainda não recebi o convite? – Perguntou kagome Irônica.

# - Não achei que fosse querer ir. - Chegaram ao restaurante onde escolheram uma mesa na parte que dava de frente para a praça. Sentaram-se e logo vieram os pedidos.

# - Ayame se importa se eu aparecer? – Perguntou curiosa.

# - Vou falar com ela, mas não posso prometer nada. – Respondeu Kouga.

Kouga observou a feição preocupada de Kagome.

# - Se eu te perguntar uma coisa você me respondi com sinceridade? – Perguntou ele.

# - Claro, fala.

# - Você dormiu com ele enquanto estávamos juntos?

# - Não Kouga, eu nunca te trai. É quanto a você? – respondeu rindo.

# - Uma certa vez eu quase te trai, mas o efeito da bebida acabou antes.

# - Homens! – Exclamou indignada.

Kouga reparou que Kagome remexia a comida com os talheres e não a comia.

# - A sua comida está fria?

# - Não eu só estou um pouco enjoada, nada tem parado no meu estomago. – Confessou ela.

# - Você devia ver um medico, você sempre foi desleixada Kagome, mas não com a saúde. Não pode se brincar com essas coisas. – Reprovou Kouga.

# - Eu não estou doente... – Suspirou cansada - ...Eu só estou Grávida. – Revelou fazendo o quase cuspir a comida.

# - Kagome Higurashi, grávida? – Questionou intrigado. – Foi um acidente? Não me diz que o InuYasha e o pai?

# - Uma pergunta de cada vez Kouga, sim foi um acidente e sim e do InuYasha. – Disse com pesar nos olhos.

# - Como isso aconteceu? Quer dizer você sempre se cuidou nesse ponto, pelo menos comigo, mesmo tomando a pílula você sempre me fez usar camisinha, Kagome?

# - A coisa toda foi tão intensa que eu nem lembrei na hora. – Elevou o copo na boca e bebeu um pouco de água.

# - O InuYasha já sabe?

# - Não. Ele não fala comigo desde o acontecido e agora resolveu morar com a bisca da namorada. – Reclamou Kagome enciumada.

# - Ele simplesmente parou de falar com você? Algo deve ter acontecido, como ele pode ter deixado pra trás uma amizade que vocês diziam ser tão importante só por que fizeram sexo? – Kouga mostrou sua irritação.

# - Eu não sei o que aconteceu, ele saiu lá de casa dizendo querer conversar comigo, então o Houjo apareceu querendo conversar também eh...

# - Quem é Houjo? – Interrompeu Kouga.

# - Meu mais atual Ex-Namorado. Nos tínhamos terminado um dia antes.

# - Oh, Kagome você sempre foi meio ingênua assim – Kouga sorrio com a cara de confusão de Kagome.

# - Ingênua? – Questionou se irritando com Kouga

# - O InuYasha te viu com o Houjo?

# - Sim.

# - Ele está com ciúme! – Revelou Kouga.

# - É por que ele teria ciúmes? O Houjo e eu estávamos dando um fim a nossa curta historia, você é que e o ingênuo Kouga! Só encontrou essa teoria porque você mesmo e ciumento. – Brincou Kagome.

# - Kagome, como pode dizer que o Inuyasha não é ciumento, em quantos rapazes ele já bateu por sua causa? – Questionou divertido.

# - Ele só batia nos que não ele não gostava.

# - Ou seja, todos. Não se lembra como nos dois não nos dávamos bem, ele tentava me afugentar, e só parou porque você disse a ele que queria realmente ficar comigo. Mas mesmo assim ele acabou conseguindo me tirar de perto de você. – Kouga falou mostrando que sua ferida ainda continuava aberta.

# - O InuYasha não foi o responsável pelo nosso rompimento Kouga. – Brigou Kagome.

# - Kagome – Kouga segurou a mão dela entre as suas – A razão deu sempre ter tido ciúmes do InuYasha era por que eu via que nunca iria conseguir ser mais importante do que ele é, na sua vida. Nenhum homem vai conseguir, enquanto ele estiver por perto. – Kouga falou, Kagome olhou fundo em seus olhos e percebeu a verdade em suas palavras.

Era verdade nunca ela pos nenhum dos seus namorados na frente de Inuyasha, ele sempre fora o mais importante pra ela, esteve por toda a vida apaixonada por ele e agora que descobrirá isso não poderia ficar com ele, pois ele havia escolhido por outra.

# - Que cheiro de xixi de cachorro. – Falou Kouga, tirando Kagome de seus pensamentos.

# - O que?

# - Parece o cheiro do... – Kouga não completou a frase apenas virou o rosto em direção a praça, e lá ele viu InuYasha parado elegantemente em seus terno azul escuro, Kagome olhou na mesma direção vendo que InuYasha os observava, ele balançou a cabeça em sinal de reprovação deu as costas e foi embora.

# - Droga! – Exclamou Kagome.

**-**

.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.

**-**

Na noite daquele mesmo dia Kagome resolveu ir até a casa de Sesshoumaru e Rin.

# - Como ela está? – Perguntou a Sesshoumaru após entrar na casa.

# - Ainda chorando, realmente achamos que fosse dar certo dessa vez. – Respondeu Sesshoumaru notoriamente chateado também.

# - Eu vou lá falar com ela.

# - Toma cuidado com o que você vai dizer. – Recomendou Sesshoumaru.

Ao entrar no quarto viu Rin deitada na cama do casal, toda encolhida como uma criança, e chorava, muito.

# - Rin? – Deitou-se ao seu lado. Viu ela enxugar as lagrimas.

# - Eu não consegui de novo. – Falou entre os soluços.

# - Eu sei, amiga. Eu sinto muito. – Acariciou o rosto vermelho dela pelas lagrimas. – Rin, eu queria te perguntar uma coisa, mas não quero te deixar mais triste.

# - Pode falar Kagome.

# - Por que você quer tanto ser mãe, o que há de tão maravilhoso na maternidade? – Perguntou Kagome.

Novamente Rin secou as lagrimas, entendeu que Kagome questionava a sua vontade por causa da própria mãe que nunca lhe dera o devido valor, lembrava se das brigas que presenciará entre a Kagome a mãe, e as varias vezes que ela jogava na cara da filha que ela nunca seria nada na vida se não desse o devido valor ao dinheiro. Kagome sempre tentou impressioná-la com boas notas, e sendo uma boa filha, mas nunca era bom o bastante para ela.

# - As mulheres tem esse dom milagroso de gerar a vida, isso e uma coisa da qual nenhum homem nunca vai ser capaz de experimentar. Ter uma vida crescendo dentro de você, e depois que ela nascer cuidar dela, afagar lhe os cabelos quando ela chorar, protegê-la, e ver ela se tornar uma boa pessoa, se casar, lhe dar netos. O que pode ser melhor do que isso, saber que você veio a terra e plantou as suas raízes. Nascer, crescer, reproduzir e morrer, essa a missão de cada ser humano na terra. – Rin lhe respondeu.

# - Você sempre foi à sonhadora do nosso grupo. – Brincou Kagome com uma lagrima escorrendo lhe dos olhos. – Mas você consegui me ver dando amor a uma criança. Sendo mãe?

# - Por que pergunta Kagome? – Questionou Rin.

Kagome ficou em silêncio, sabia que se contasse que estava grávida, a magoaria por ela não se encontrar no mesmo estado.

# - Você está grávida? – Perguntou Rin entendendo o seu silêncio.

# - Acho que sim. – Respondeu deixando mais lagrimas cobrir lhe os olhos.

# - E como o Houjo reagiu?

# - O Houjo? – Questionou desentendida.

# - Eh? Ele e o pai, não é? – Perguntou Rin já quase sabendo a resposta.

# - Não, eu o Houjo não transávamos há dois meses, paramos antes mesmo do nosso rompimento. – Respondeu esperando que ela entendesse que era do InuYasha que ela estava grávida.

# - Rompimento. O InuYasha disse que vocês reataram Kagome?

# - Não reatamos, de onde ele tirou isso?

# - Ele contou no casamento da Sango que viu que vocês dois estavam comemorando um novo começo. – Contou Rin.

# - O começo de uma amizade. Ele entendeu errado. – Falou Kagome meneando a cabeça, não acreditando no que ouvia.

# - Isso é tão injusto, o Sesshoumaru e eu tentamos há um ano fazer um filho e você conseguiu em uma noite só.

# - Me desculpa.

# - Me desculpa eu. Essa foi à coisa mais horrível que eu já disse na vida. É que... – Tocou o ventre de Kagome. - ...eu tenho tanta inveja de você.

# - Eu e que te invejo pela sua menstruação ter descido e a minha não. – De repente lembrou se de algo. - Não pode contar pro Sesshoumaru ele vai contar pro InuYasha, promete! – Pediu Kagome.

# - Vai contar quando?

# - Eu ainda não confirmei se estou mesmo grávida, vou ao medico amanhã. Mas Rin, eu não sei se quero ficar com ess...

# - Se você completar essa frase eu juro que dou um murro na cara. – Falou Rin erguendo se na cama.

# - Eu não sei o que e ter amor de mãe, como eu poderia ser mãe?

Kagome deixou a pergunta no ar, sabia que Rin não lhe saberia responder isso.

Na sexta feira, Kagome faltou ao serviço pra ir ao medico, acompanhada de Rin que insistiu querer ir junto.

# - É você está mesmo grávida. – confirmou o Dr. olhando o exame nas mãos.

# - Droga! – Esbravejou Kagome.Rin passou a mão em suas costas tentando mostrar que aquilo não era tão ruim.

# - Gravidez indesejada eu presumo. – Falou o Dr. Olhando pra Kagome. Que lhe confirmou com a cabeça. – Deite-se vamos ver no ultra-som de quanto tempo você está.

Kagome deitou-se como o medico pediu, passou gel no aparelho, e pos no ventre dela, logo a imagem na tela começou a se formar, era do tamanho de uma azeitona.

# - Pelo tamanho diria que já esta de duas semanas.

# - Em quanto tempo se pode ver o sexo? – Perguntou Rin entusiasmada. Kagome olhou pra ela e viu que estava emocionada por ver o ultra-som.

Que tipo de mãe Kagome seria? Estava ali deitada vendo seu filho, e não sentia nada, não estava emocionada como Rin e muito menos feliz. Na realidade estava desesperando implorando aos céus que aquilo fosse um pesadelo.

# - Tudo depende da posição em que o bebe estiver então o melhor e sempre depois do quarto mês. – Falou o Dr claramente entusiasmado com a alegria de Rin. Kagome sentiu-se invisível como se a própria mãe do bebê fosse Rin.

Após o exame, Kagome foi se vestir de volta, Rin ficou junto com o Dr no consultório, queria lhe fazer perguntas mais tinha medo das respostas, mas decidiu encarar.

# - Doutor posso lhe fazer uma pergunta, não sobre Kagome, mas sobre mim mesma?

# - Claro, minha filha, o que foi? – O Senhor já estava avançado na idade, era muito carismático, daquele tipo de avô que toda criança quer ter.

# - Eu queria muito engravidar. Já faz um ano que o meu marido e eu tentamos mais nada da certo. – Confessou Rin.

# - Olha tente fazer o seguinte esqueça essa historia de ter filho por uns dois meses.

# - Esquecer? Mas é o que eu mais quero? – Falou Rin não gostando do que o Dr disse.

# - E exatamente por isso que deve esquecer, muitas vezes o problema não está no corpo e sim na mente. Você fica na expectativa de querer engravidar, deixando seu corpo tenso, e provavelmente você fica tensa ao fazer amor com seu marido, imaginando que naquele exato momento pode estar concebendo um filho, relaxe, faça apenas por puro prazer, a ansiedade também não e uma boa amiga nesses casos. Olhe dois meses assim sem expectativas ou ansiedades, apenas descanse e relaxe, se possível tire uma folga no serviço e tente manter seu marido relaxado também, ele com certeza sofre da mesma tensão e ansiedade que você, no fim do mês volte ao meu consultório, depois de descansada a mente, faremos exames e veremos se o problema e no corpo. Pode fazer isso? – Pediu o medico.

# - É eu estou mesmo cansada de tentar, tentar e não conseguir. – Falou Rin suspirando. – Prometo que vou tentar descansa.

# - Ótimo, já vou deixar então sua consulta marcada. OK?

# - Ok.

# - Então eu já posso ir? – Perguntou Kagome voltando já vestida.

# - Sim, aqui está a sua receita. – Entregou o medico. Kagome a puxou de sua mão e saiu da sala. – Rin? – Chamou o Dr antes que ela saísse. – Cuide pra que Kagome não faça nenhuma besteira.

# - Pode deixar.

Chegaram ao prédio por cerca do horário do meio dia.

# - Kagome, vamos subir eu te faço um chocolate quente. – Pediu Rin.

# - Não eu preciso ficar sozinha Rin, suba, vá conclui o seu livro aposto que há meses não escreve uma linha nele. – Falou Kagome tentando se livrar da amiga.

# - Está bem, mas passe lá em casa quando voltar.

# - Ok. Tchau. – Rin saiu do Mercedes preto de Kagome e a viu sair cantando pneu. Estava preocupada com Kagome, tinha certeza de que apesar dela já ter 25 anos e não precisa do auxilio de InuYasha em questões financeira, Kagome não estava preparada pra formar uma família.

Prometerá não falar nada a Inuyasha, mas estava com medo de que ela fizesse algo do qual se arrependesse. Falaria com Inuyasha, sim. Virou-se pra entrar no prédio, mas lembrou-se da recomendação do medico, relaxar, fazer sexo por puro prazer. Ao invés de entrar atravessou a rua e andou até o quarteirão seguinte, lá havia uma loja Sex Shop da qual sempre tivera vergonha de sequer passar na frente, mas agora, não importava mais.

Entrou decidida na loja.

**-**

.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.

**-**

Kagome estava cansada já de tanto dirigir, deveria ir até uma farmácia pra comprar as vitaminas que o medico receitou, mais não queria ir. Estacionou no shopping, estava com desejo de comer pizza, após ter devorado oito fatias de uma pizza de mussarela e bem gordurosa, resolveu olhar as vitrines, a tempo não fazia compras. Entrou em uma grande loja onde viu uma saia de seu gosto, a pegou e andou até o provador foi quando no caminho observou a sessão infantil. Colocou a saia em qualquer lugar e foi olhar as roupas infantis mais de perto.

Não havia ninguém naquela sessão, estava silenciosa. Teve vontade de sentar no chão e chorar. Por que aquilo havia acontecido com ela? Por que justo com ela? Por que não com Rin, que queria tanto um filho?

Viu um pequeno vestidinho branco todo rendado e cheio de laços. O pegou nas mãos pensando.

"_Até que não seria nada mal uma menininha com aquelas orelhinhas fofas que o InuYasha tem."_ – assustou-se com o próprio pensamento.

Por que havia pensado justo em uma menina, porque não um menino? O que aconteceria a essa menina se ela a tivesse, a trataria com frieza como sua própria mãe a tratou, nunca elogiaria suas qualidades, apenas daria ênfase aos defeitos. E a transformaria num ser humano incapaz de amar? Sim era o que faria.tentou tanto ser diferente mais no final acabaria como a mãe, uma mulher infeliz, presa pela ambição num casamento sem amor. E tornar infeliz a vida de todos ao seu redor.

Puxou o vestidinho e o colocou junto ao ventre, fechou os olhos tentando imaginar o rosto da filha. Não conseguiu.

# - Acho que essa roupa não vai te servir Kagome. – Falou uma voz masculina bem a sua frente. Reconheceria essa voz a quilômetros de distancia, era InuYasha. O que diria a ele.

Abriu os olhos e o encontrou parado a sua frente, estava sem a grava e sem o palito, e tremendamente encantador com os três botões da camisa branca abertos. Estava segurando varias sacolas uma de cada loja diferente.

# - O que está fazendo na sessão infantil?

Ela não conseguiu responder estava tão feliz em vê-lo e por ele estar falando com ela, soltou a roupinha e se jogou em seus braços, todas as sacolas dele caíram no chão, e retribuiu o abraço.

Sentiu pelo chacoalhar de suas costas que ela estava chorando logo sentiu sua camisa se molhar pelas lagrimas. Apertou-a em seus braços.

# - Kagome, me desculpa, desculpa pelo modo como eu agi com você. Eu simplesmente não consigo mais... Não consigo mais... – Apertou a mais ainda. - ...Agir só como um amigo. Não... Não dá... Simplesmente não dá...

# - InuYasha! As minhas sacolas. – Falou uma voz estridente atrás de si.

O dois se soltaram na hora, InuYasha viu que era Kikyo reclamando das compras que haviam caído. Agachou-se para juntá-las.

# - Kagome, não é romântico o InuYasha tirou o dia de folga só pra me fazer companhia durante as compras, vamos amor. – Falou ela passando sem ajudá-lo a juntar as sacolas.

Kagome sentiu uma pontada na boca do estomago, InuYasha estava mesmo apaixonado por Kikyo, naquele dia em que ela pediu que faltasse ao serviço pra ficar na cama com ela ele recusará.

# - Nos vemos domingo? – Perguntou InuYasha ao se levantar.

# - Eu preciso de você, preciso da sua ajuda, agora mais do que nunca, fica, por favor. – Pediu ela ainda chorando.

# - Não posso. – Sua voz não passou de um sussurro deu um passo pra traz e a olhou nos olhos vendo o quanto estava magoada com ele – Desculpa.

Foi embora.

**-**

.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.

**- - - - -Atenção: Hentai muito pesado. - - - - -**

**-**

Sesshoumaru chegou em casa no horário de sempre, mas a casa não estava como sempre.

Havia velas por todos os cantos da casa, um cenário exótico. Um cheiro bom de flores no ar vinha dos incensos colocados por Rin. Véus de varias cores jogados sobre o encosto do sofá e pendurados no teto como se fossem cortinas.

Ele nem ousou se mexer estava tudo muito sexy, mas suspirou cansado, provavelmente era mais um modo maluco de Rin conseguir engravidar, desde que ela soube as coisas que Sango e Kagome fazem passará a inventar cada coisa. Não que ele achasse ruim, mais Rin o procurava mais de uma vez à noite, e a expectativa da possível gravidez o deixava tenso e preocupado, noite passada chegara até a tomar um estimulante sexual, pois também dependia dele fazer o possível pra engravidá-la.

# - Bem na hora! – Exclamou Rin atrás de Sesshoumaru.

Ao virar quase teve um infarto ao ver o quanto à esposa estava magnificamente linda, chegou a deixar sua fiel pasta de trabalho cair no chão. Ela usava um espartilho branco, a avaliou de cima a baixo, a calcinha minúscula provavelmente fio dental era mais transparente do que branca, pois podia ver os pêlos da feminilidade de Rin.

# - Dá uma voltinha. – Pediu ele sorrindo sensualmente queria se certificar se era mesmo um fio dental.

Rin sorriu vendo que seu plano estava dando certo, queria muito agradar Sesshoumaru há tempos o sexo entre eles era feito apenas pra conceber o tão desejado filho.

Ela lentamente girou pra que ele observasse cada centímetro dela.

# - Gostou?

# - É você ainda pergunta? – Falou Sesshoumaru há fazendo notar o volume crescente em suas calças.

# - Que bom. Eu acompanhei a Kagome ao medico hoje e aproveitei para perguntar sobre o nosso problema – Sesshoumaru encostou-se nas costas do sofá já vendo a dimensão da conversa. – O medico disse que nos devíamos relaxar, e transar apenas pelo puro tesão, sem tensão ou dever. – Explicou Rin, aproximou-se de Sesshoumaru e retirou sua gravata. – Acha que e uma boa idéia? – deslizou o paletó pelos ombros largos dele.

Sesshoumaru pos as mãos na cintura de Rin, e desceu pras nádegas, apertou as com ambas as mãos e a trouxe um pouco mais pra perto dele. Enquanto isso Rin já havia aberto toda a camisa dele e já tentava empurrá-la ombro abaixo.

# - Acho uma ótima idéia. – Respondeu ajudando a retirar a própria camisa. Voltou às mãos pra cintura dela e com um impulso só a ergueu do chão colocando a sentada em suas grossas pernas com uma perna de cada lado.

Beijou-lhe o pescoço com fúria e abriu os botões do espartilho com uma puxada só. Chupou lhe os seios com tanta força que chegaram a ficar vermelhos, os seios dela eram pequenos e durinhos, sempre adorou o corpo perfeito que Rin tinha, ela segurou o corpo com as pernas em volta dele e deixou o tronco cair pra dar a ele melhor acesso aos seus seios. Nunca esteve tão excitada antes.

Sesshoumaru também já estava pronto pra entrar nela. Rasgou as laterais da calcinha dela e puxou por trás deixando a completamente nua. Ela beija-lhe a boca com exigência, enquanto com uma mão impacientemente tentava abrir lhe o cinto e as calças.

Ele vendo a dificuldade dela a segurou nas costas pra que ela não caísse e então com as duas mãos ela conseguiu abrir lhe a calça e libertar o membro rígido dele. Rin o tomou nas mãos e o posicionou na entrada de sua feminilidade. Mal tinha retirado as mãos Sesshoumaru a puxou pelos quadris penetrando por completo o membro nela. Rin gritou de prazer viu que atrás da cabeça do marido haviam dois véus presos ao teto, pegou um em cada mão e deitou o corpo um pouco para trás.

Sesshoumaru delirou com a visão privilegiada do corpo da esposa, segurou-a pelo quadril pensando em começar as investidas mais Rin não o deixou, pediu que ficasse parado apenas olhando. Soltou então as mãos do corpo dela e a viu manejar habilmente os quadris em direção ao corpo dele. Sorria de tanto prazer que recebia, e realmente era delicioso ver seu membro ser engolido pela feminilidade dela.

Os gemidos de ambos eram intensos. Sesshoumaru começou a sentir as contrações na vagina de Rin sinal de que o orgasmo já havia chegado, segurou rápido a cintura dela percebendo que ela perdia as forças nos braços, a trouxe de encontro ao seu corpo e a abraçou forte deixando que sentisse todos os espasmos do prazer alcançado.

Foi difícil não gozar junto com ela, pois o prazer estava intenso, mas conseguiu se segurar, agora que Rin o atiçou iria ter que agüentar até seus desejos estarem saciados.

Levantou-se do encosto do sofá trazendo a junto consigo, deu a volta nele e a sentou. Ele afastou e retirou de vez a calça, Rin o viu se aproximar entendendo as intenções dele segurou em seu membro e o enfiou na boca, ainda não era muito experiente nisso mais já conseguia lhe dar muito prazer. Enquanto chupava a ponta com a mão e estimulava o restante do membro.

Ele a parou antes que ejaculasse em sua boca.

# - Senta no encosto do sofá. – Pediu ele ajudando a se levantar ainda estava meio mole e cansada pelo exercício.

Ela fez como ele pediu. Abriu-lhe as pernas e enterrou o rosto entre elas. Chupou a com intensidade, queria senti-la estremecer de prazer em sua boca, Rin estava tão ardente que nem demorou muito pra que novamente explodisse no mais delicioso clímax, quase caiu do sofá gemendo auto o nome do marido que sorria ao vê-la satisfeita.

Rin escorreu pelo encosto até ficar sentada, Sesshoumaru acariciou os cabelos dela, enquanto ela ofegava de cansaço.

# - Rin deixa eu te pegar por trás. – Pediu ele, Rin arregalou os olhos não esperando mas lembrou-se que ele ainda não havia gozado, então fez a vontade dele, ajoelhou se no sofá deitando o tronco sobre o encosto, ela estava tão lubrificada que nem precisou fazer força para entrar, beijou-lhe as costas enquanto suas mãos apertavam-lhe os seios, desceu uma das mãos até a feminilidade dela e estimou lhe o clitóris enquanto começa as investidas.

Foram forte e rápidas, Rin suava de cansaço. Quando percebeu que ela novamente se aproximava do orgasmo parou as investidas para provocá-la.

# - Sesshy...assimmm... eu não agüento...Ohh... – Gemeu Rin.

Sesshoumaru voltou a estocar mais rápido e mais forte, estava louco pra inundá-la com sua seiva mais queria sentir o orgasmo junto do dela, então esperou até sentir as contrações que não demoraram a chegar, os gemidos do deleite dela foram tão deliciosos aos seus ouvidos que não agüentou mais expeliu seu sêmen dentro dela explodindo-se no mais extraordinário gozo de sua vida.

Caíram exaustos sobre o chão, Rin ofegava pelo cansaço, abriu os olhos e viu que Sesshoumaru também ofegava ao seu lado, mas o melhor era o sorriso que não desaparecia de seus lábios.

Soltou uma risadinha fina que chamou a atenção dele.

# - Que foi?

# - Você não para de sorrir. Fico feliz que tenha gostado. – Rin engatinhou até ele e deitou a cabeça em seu peito.

# - Eu vou sorrir mais se você fizer isso mais vezes. Acho que eu vou mandar flores pra esse medico. – Brincou Sesshoumaru.

Rin explodiu numa gargalhada, era primeira vez que via seu marido fazer uma piada na vida, aquilo foi extraordinário.

**-**

.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.

**-**

Kagome voltou pra casa arrasada depois do encontro com Inuyasha no Shopping, deitou-se na cama e nem sequer tirou os sapatos, deitou-se na cama desejando dormir e não acordar nunca mais. Estava sozinha, e era aquela maldita criança que a deixava assim, não sabia o que a deixava pior, pensar que a culpa era do bebe ou simplesmente já estar amaldiçoando a vida que crescia dentro de si. As duas alternativas eram horríveis.

Mas não ficaria assim, não tinha o apoio de InuYasha, ele jamais poderia culpá-la por matar o filho dele, já que ele não a ajudou quando ela precisou, tudo que ela queria dele e que a abraçasse e dissesse em seu ouvido que tudo ficaria bem, que ele jamais deixaria ela se tornar a mulher desprezível que era sua própria mãe, mas ele não está ali.

Então tomou a decisão sozinha, abortaria. Não teria o apoio de Rin, muito menos o de Izayo, só havia uma pessoa que a daria coragem para cometer tal pecado.

Sua mãe.

_**Continua...**_

**-**

.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.

**-**

**Eu sei que havia prometido postar só sexta feira, mas eu fiquei tão contente com as reviews que resolvi dar essa colher de chá as leitoras, então está ai o capitulo 2, está um pouco melancólico por parte da Kagome, mas espero que gostem, e claro deixem reviews. A capítulo final eu só vou postar sábado, vai pegar fogo aguardem.**

**B-jinhos a todos **


	3. Capítulo 3 Juras de Amor!

**Minha amiga, minha perdição.**

**-**

.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.

-

_**Capítulo 3 – **_**Juras de amor!**

# - Oh... Ao que devo a honra dessa tão nobre visita? – Perguntou vendo a Kagome entrar em seu quarto através do reflexo do espelho.

# - Oi mãe. – Falou Kagome. – O pai não está em casa?

# - Você sabe muito bem que seu pai joga golfe aos sábados, alias também sabe que eu vou ao salão aos sábados. – Falou Mameha, a mãe de Kagome, estava em frente à penteadeira passando batom nos lábios. Possuia os cabelos castanhos até as orelhas sempre penteados com laquê.

# - Por que você me odeia? – Perguntou Kagome sentindo a indiferença da mãe.

# - Não acha que já está grandinha de mais pra fazer esse tipo de questionamento?

# - Não acha que já está velha de mais pra usar esse tipo de roupa? – provocou Kagome, Mameha fechou calmamente o batom, e olhou para filha.

# - O que veio pedir Kagome?

# - Por que acha que vim pedir algo a você?

# - Quer me fazer acreditar que veio até aqui apenas pra ver-me? Não nasci ontem. Qual foi a burrada que você fez? – Perguntou aumentando o tom de voz.

Kagome estava com os olhos cheios de lagrimas. Mas engolias e disse num sussurro:

# - Eu estou grávida.

O olhar duro de Mameha por cerca de segundos tornou-se doce, não passou despercebido por Kagome, poderia ela ter gostado da noticia. Mas não demorou muito a voltar a ser o velho olhar de desprezo e superioridade.

# - Quem e o pai?

# - InuYasha.

# - Oh... Não eram apenas amigos?

# - Foi só uma vez.

# - Que falta de sorte, hein minha filha? Se você não tivesse como sustentar essa criança com seu próprio esforço, eu diria meus parabéns você está dando um golpe do baú perfeito, mas como você não puxou a mim, esse filho não passa de um acidente, o que torna ainda mais intrigante a sua visita. – Calculou Mameha.

# - Eu só vim avisar que você vai ser avó. – Falou Kagome.

Mameha riu, levantou-se e foi até o closet deixando Kagome sozinha no quarto. Ela pegou um casaco preto que ia até as coxas, e então pensou em outra teoria pra filha estar ali.

# - Não veio aqui pra me avisar que vou ser avó – Falou ao sair do Closet – Veio aqui pra que eu empeça que você seja mãe.

Kagome ficou em silêncio.

# - Sabia que eu tirei dois depois de você?

Kagome ficou chocada com aquela revelação, mas talvez tenha sido melhor assim, mais duas crianças sofrendo na mão daquela maluca, não seria algo bom. Mas Rin estava certa, o mundo era injusto, sua mãe poderia ter três filhos enquanto ela que almejava tanto um não conseguia.

# - Vou marcar uma hora pra você, o mais rápido possível. Telefono-lhe avisando. A clinica e na cidade vizinha, e pra você ver como eu sou uma ótima mãe vou até com você a consulta.

# - Eh... – Kagome sorriu com ironia das palavras dela. Uma lágrima escapou-lhe dos olhos. – Ótima mãe. - Virou as costas e saiu.

# - Kagome? – Chamou Mameha de volta. Kagome apareceu novamente na porta. – Por que não quer essa criança?

# - Eu não quero ser como você. – Disse sem qualquer tipo de ressentimento novamente virou-se e saiu.

Mameha ficou olhando para a porta do quarto pensando em todas as coisas que já fez na vida.

# - Você nunca seria como eu. – Sussurrou mostrando que ainda existia algo de bom dentro daquela casca vazia que era sua vida sem sentido.

Kagome não estava disposta para dirigi por isso tinha tomado um táxi até a casa dos pais e saiu tão atordoada após a conversa com a mãe, que resolveu andar um pouco. Passou em frente a sua antiga escola, lugar onde conhecera InuYasha. Fechou os olhos e lembrou-se de todas as horas que passava sentada com InuYasha naquela escadaria em frente a entrada, conversavam, se divertiam e até brigavam ali, todas essas recordações ficariam pra trás agora.

Após o aborto não conseguiria encarar InuYasha, vendaria sua parte na empresa de software que ela, Sango e Rin haviam montado após a faculdade e iria embora, em busca de um novo começo, uma nova vida, onde sua mãe não faria parte, não estava triste por isso, mas sim por que nela Inuyasha também não estaria.

Desceu a rua e foi até a antiga praça atrás do colégio, lá havia um pequeno parquinho com balanços e um escorregador, não havia crianças. Apenas algumas babas e mães tomando sol com seus Bebês, Kagome não se imaginava fazendo o mesmo, sentou-se num dos balanços pensando em como sua vida virou de cabeça pra baixo depois daquela maldita porém deliciosa noite que passará com InuYasha.

# - O que faz por aqui? – Perguntou a voz masculina atrás de si.

# - Te pergunto o mesmo InuYasha. – Respondeu ela meio irritada por ter encontrado novamente com ele. Nem precisou olhar pra trás pra saber que era ele.

# - Eu vim visitar um cliente aqui perto. – Informou InuYasha.

# - Está trabalhando no sábado agora? – Perguntou irônica, ele sentou-se no outro balanço ao lado dela e a olhou.

# - E porque ontem eu tirei o dia de folga. Então vai dizer o que veio fazer por aqui? – Perguntou Novamente.

# - Vim visitar minha mãe.

# - Por quê? – Perguntou achando estranho à resposta dela, do grupo Kagome foi a primeira a sair de casa quando entrou pra faculdade e quase nunca ia até a casa dos pais, apenas quando era mais do que necessário.

InuYasha a viu se levantar, e experimentou pela primeira vez receber um olhar de fúria vindo de Kagome.

# - Porque eu pedi pela sua ajuda e você me negou, eu não tenho coragem de enfrentar esse problema sem o seu apoio, então eu só pude recorrer a ela. Ela me deu exatamente a solução que eu esperava que ela desse pra esse meu... Problema. Problema que me faz ter medo de me transformar numa mulher como ela, mas sabe, o fato deu ter aceitado a solução dela, já faz de mim alguém como ela. Então já que eu sou como ela eu não vejo problema algum em colocar toda a culpa em você. Por quê se você tivesse ficado quando eu pedi, talvez eu não tivesse precisado da ajuda dela. – Cada palavra pronunciada por Kagome foi como espinhos jogados no coração dele.

Kagome virou-lhe as costas e ia embora, mas InuYasha a segurou pela mão e a impediu.

# - Kagome, o que aconteceu, parece algo grave diga pra mim, eu estou aqui agora. – A segurou pelos ombros.

# - Você já teve a sua chance InuYasha, além do mais eu não preciso mais da sua ajuda. – As lagrimas de odeio e revolta cortou a face dela.

# - Espere! – Pediu quando ela tentou-se soltar, ela o empurrou.

# - Nós não somos mais amigos InuYasha, você e só uma mancha no meu passado da qual eu rezo pra um dia conseguir apagar.

InuYasha ficou parado no mesmo lugar viu quando ela tomou um táxi e se foi, o que poderia ter acontecido a ela nessas semanas que ficaram sem se falar, pra recorrer a mãe boa coisa não haveria ter sido.

**-**

.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.

-

# - Kagome? – Perguntou Rin entrando no quarto escuro do apartamento da amiga.

Viu que ela estava deitada na cama em baixo das cobertas.

# - O que está fazendo deitada há essa hora são cinco da tarde?

# - To me escondendo do mundo. – Falou tendo o cobertor arrancado de cima de si, Rin arregaçou as cortinas mostrando que o sol ainda estava presente.

# - Como é que você está se sentindo hoje? – Perguntou ao sentar-se na lateral da cama.

# - Me sinto enjoada, e a pior mulher da face da terra. – Respondeu tampando o rosto com o travesseiro.

# - Kagome você vai amar o seu filho no momento em que o pegar nos braços. Acredite em mim. – Pediu Rin acariciando o ventre dela.

# - Eu acho que e uma menina. – Falou pondo de volta o travesseiro no lugar.

# - Viu você já está até com o sexto sentido materno. – Alegrou-se Rin.

# - Oh... Poupe-me! Você fantasia de mais as coisas, essa gravidez é um problema. – Reclamou Kagome do entusiasmo dela.

# - Kagome! Como pode chamar a sua filha de problema, já pensou se ela vier com as orelhas do InuYasha. Vai ser tão lindinha. – Falou Rin rindo.

# - Ah... Cai fora daqui. – Pediu Kagome indo buscar a coberta. Rin levantou-se quase sendo empurrada pelas pernas de Kagome. – E fecha a cortina. – Rin acho melhor ir.

# - Tudo bem, mais eu volto mais tarde pra te ver, OK?

# - Tchau sua chata.

**-**

.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.

-

Domingo de manhã por volta das onze, Mameha foi até o apartamento de Kagome, tocou a campainha, mas nada de ninguém atender, estava quase indo embora quando Kagome atendeu a porta toda descabelada vestindo a camiseta vermelha de InuYasha.

# - Nossa você está com uma cara ótima? – Entrou quase que empurrando Kagome.

# - Bom dia pra você também mãe. – Ironizou Kagome.

# - Os maravilhosos enjôos matinais já começaram? – Perguntou observando com um olhar inquisidor à bagunça que estava na sala.

# - Antes fossem só matinais mais eles duram o dia inteiro. – Sentou-se no sofá e olhou para a mãe. – Ao que devo a honra dessa tão nobre visita?

# - Uma mãe não pode visitar a própria filha? – Ironizou Mameha.

# - Eu moro aqui há quase oito anos e você nunca pos os pés aqui, diga logo que eu quero ir me deitar. – Pediu passando a mão na testa em sinal de cansaço.

# - Eu já consegui a sua consulta. Eu vim pra irmos até lá, não disse que iria acompanhá-la? – Questionou jogando uma camiseta que estava em cima do sofá para o chão.

# - Mas já? – Seus olhos mostraram medo.

# - Quanto antes melhor. Vá tomar um banho e se vestir, você está marcada para as três horas, não demore. – Kagome não se mexeu, estava apavorada. – Ande logo eu não tenho o dia todo, desmarquei meus compromissos pra bancar a mãe. – Mameha se levantou e puxou Kagome pelo braço e a levou para o quarto.

Levou-a até o banheiro e a deixou lá, deixou a porta um pouco aberta para ver ela se ela iria se mover.

# - Meu Deus do céu, como alguém pode viver nessa bagunça? – Se perguntou olhando a colcha da cama no chão.

Abriu o guarda roupa e escolheu uma roupa pra ela, empurrou a bagunça que tinha e a depositou ali para que a vestisse quando saísse.

Mameha voltou pra sala, viu que na estante onde se encontrava a televisão havia algumas fitas cassetes. Pegou uma na qual viu que estava escrito, férias na praia e embaixo família Taysho.

Não gostou, jogou a fita de volta na estante de qualquer jeito, nunca se dera bem com IzaYo, mulher presunçosa que se achava perfeita por ser uma boa mãe. Deu uma olhadinha no quarto de Kagome e escutou o barulho da água. Pegou novamente a fita, e a colocou no vídeo, desde que conhecera Inuyasha, Kagome passará todas as férias da escola com ele e com a família, alias ela passava praticamente todos os dias enfurnada na casa deles, queria descobrir o que havia de tão bom neles pra querer estar sempre por perto.

Ligou a televisão e começou assistir o vídeo, nele mostrava InuYasha e Kagome aos 14 anos correndo na praia brincando de pique pega. Os outros amigos deles também estavam lá se divertindo com eles.

InuYasha puxou a mão de Kagome e a levou para perto do mar, mas IzaYo que estava sentada a chamou provavelmente quem gravava tudo era Taysho.

# - Deixa eu amarrar seus cabelos se não vão embaraçar nessa água salgada. – Falou Izayo na televisão.

Kagome sentou-se de costas pra ela e calmamente Izayo penteou-lhe os cabelos e os amarrou num rabo de cavalo alto.

# - Prontinho pode ir querida. – IzaYo deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha que foi retribuído por Kagome que logo saiu correndo pra dentro da água com os outros. A imagem voltou-se para IzaYo sentada na cadeira.

# - Ah... Como eu queria que ela fosse minha. – Sonhou IzaYo.

A mão de Taysho pode ser vista se erguer por de trás da câmera e pegar na da mulher que a olhou.

# - Ela e mais sua do que da própria mãe IzaYo. – Falou a voz de Taysho. IzaYo sorriu.

Mameha pausou o vídeo sentindo uma lagrima escorrer em seus olhos, desprezou o sorriso de IzaYo. Tomou um susto quando a campainha tocou, retirou a fita rápido e a guardou, secou a lagrima e abriu a porta.

# - Kagome! – Exclamou Rin alegre sem perceber que era Mameha, mas seu sorriso morreu na hora que viu que era Mameha.

# - Sra Higurashi, como vai? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru.

# - Vou bem, vocês não precisam entrar, Kagome e eu vamos fazer uma pequena viagem pra resolver um pequeno problema, mas ela estará de volta pra o tradicional jantar de domingo que vocês fazem. – Ela ia fechando a porta mais Sesshoumaru bateu a mão nela a impedindo de se fechar. Mameha o olhou como se fosse um inseto.

# - Não entendeu, quer que eu repita, talvez desenhe? – Ironizou Mameha.

# - Apenas avise a Kagome que o Mirok e a Sango chegam hoje da Lua de mel e a minha mãe quer que nos passemos o domingo todo com ela. – Falou Sesshoumaru com a voz grossa e rude.

# - Eu aviso, mas como disse ela só poderá ir à noite. – Repetiu Mameha e fechou a porta na cara deles.

# - Eh... Como sempre ela foi muito simpática. – Ironizou Sesshoumaru dirigindo-se ao elevador.

# - Por que Kagome viajaria com a mãe? – Perguntou Rin ao entrar no elevador e as portas se fecharem.

# - Não sei Rin...

**-**

.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.

-

# - Então como é ser a Senhora Houshi, Sango? – Perguntou InuYasha ao abraçar a amiga.

# - E ser pervertida. – Brincou ela.

Eram cerca de duas da tarde quando Mirok e Sango chegaram à casa do Taysho.

# - Como foi a viagem? – Perguntou TaYsho.

# - Ótima eu só precisei bater no Mirok catorze vezes. – Continuou ela a brincar.

# - Isso e um recorde! – Ironizou Sesshoumaru.

# - Eu mal chego e vocês já me esculacham. Tia da um abraço aqui. – Perguntou indo abraçar a sua tia IzaYo.

# - Oh meu filho. Que saudade nem acredito que já casei mais um dos meus bebes.

# - A quem ela se refere quando diz Bebês? – Questionou InuYasha brincando

# - É Kagome? – Perguntou Sango ao constatar que Kagome não estava presente.

# - Ela foi viajar com a mãe. – Informou Rin.

# - O que? – Perguntaram Sango e Mirok ao mesmo tempo.

# - Não sabemos a razão mais sim ela foi viajar com a mãe. – Confirmou Izayo.

# - Então contem como foi a viagem. – Pediu Taysho, Sango pegou um bolo de fotos e começou a contar entusiasmada algumas historias, Taysho se surpreendeu com a quantidade de fotos que eles tiraram em apenas uma semana.

Foi quando a empregada chegou trazendo o telefone.

# - Desculpa interromper, mas e o Sr Higurashi quer falar com a Senhora.

Izayo pegou o telefone e deixou que os outros continuassem a conversa.

No telefone:

– KoYshi como vai? Que milagre nos dar a honra dessa ligação? – Brincou IzaYo diferente de Mameha KoYshi sempre fora um pai presente e dedicado a sua filha.

– _Vou bem Izayo. Só estou um pouco preocupado com Kagome. Você sabe se ela está doente?_

– Não ela está ótima de saúde, pelo que eu saiba? Mas por que a pergunta?

– _Bom e que uma das empregadas aqui de casa me contou que ouviu a Mameha marcar uma consulta medica pra Kagome por telefone e em outra cidade, a Mameha nunca foi de se preocupar com isso ou até mesmo acompanhar Kagome aos lugares, conhecendo a esposa que eu tenho, isso não me cheira bem. _

– Eu não estava sabendo de nada disso KoYshi, mas agora que falou me deixou preocupada também. Eu vou tentar ligar no celular de Kagome...

InuYasha e Taysho perceberam o tom preocupado de IzaYo e pediram silencio pra ouvirem a conversa.

– _Eu já tentei IzaYo nenhuma das duas atendi._

– Fique calmo KoYshi, Mameha e maluca mais jamais machucaria Kagome.

– _Está bem mais me ligue se ela aparecer ai ou der noticias, por favor._

– Pode deixar eu ligo.

Izayo desligou o telefone imaginando um milhão de coisas que levariam Mameha a acompanhar Kagome a um medico.

# - O que foi IzaYo? Parece preocupada. – Perguntou Taysho.

# - O KoYshi está preocupado porque uma das empregadas viu a Mameha marcar uma consulta medica pra Kagome por telefone. Essa e a razão da viagem delas. – Informou IzaYo.

# - Consulta medica? Não sabia que Kagome estava doente. – Falou TaYsho intrigado.

# - O que Kagome tem não e doença. – Informou Rin com o olhar desesperado.

# - Você sabe o que é? – Perguntou Izayo com urgência.

# - Kagome ta grávida. – Todos na sala ficaram surpresos com a noticia. – Eu fui com Kagome ao medico na sexta, estava tudo bem com ela e com o bebê. Não haveria necessidade de outra consulta. – Rin falava mais para si do que para os outros sabia exatamente o que Kagome iria fazer.

IzaYo sentou-se na poltrona com o telefone ainda não mãos e fechou os olhos com pesar.

# - IzaYo não acha que Kagome abortaria, acha? – Perguntou Taysho.

# - Acho, se não fosse isso que ela quisesse ela não teria procurado a Mameha, ela teria procurado a mim. – Respondeu Izayo confirmando as suspeitas de todos.

# - Então era isso? – Falou InuYasha mais pra si do que pro outros.

# - Isso o que filho? – Perguntou IzaYo.

# - Eu encontrei com Kagome no Shopping na sexta feira, ela estava na sessão infantil pondo um vestidinho de criança no ventre. – contou InuYasha ele ainda não cogitava a possibilidade de o filho ser dele. – Ela me pediu ajuda e eu neguei.

# - Kagome tem medo de ser mãe por que ela não sabe como e ter uma, ela tem medo de ser como a Mameha. Foi o que ela me disse. – Confessou Rin.

# - É o Houjo será que aceitou isso? – Perguntou InuYasha chateado.

# - Kagome e o Houjo não voltaram a namorar InuYasha, quando você os viu eles estavam comemorando o fim do namoro e o começo da amizade. O filho não e do Houjo. - Revelou Rin.

InuYasha apenas abaixou a cabeça fechou os olhos e deixou que uma lagrima descesse.

# - E meu. – Sussurrou ele baixinho, mas todos ouviram.

# - Ela não tinha esse direito, matar meu primeiro neto – IzaYo começou a chorar. – Essa foi a pior decepção da minha vida.

# - Foi minha culpa, eu encontrei com a Kagome novamente no sábado, ela tava no parque atrás da nossa antiga escola, ela me disse coisas horríveis, disse que jamais teria procurado pela ajuda da Mameha se eu não tivesse me negado a ajudá-la. – falou Inuyasha se levantando.

# - Onde vai filho, não acho que deva sair você está muito abalado. – Falou TaYsho.

# - Eu só vou me deitar no meu quarto pai. Quero ficar sozinho.

InuYasha subiu as escadaria da casa e foi para seu antigo quarto, quarto que não usava desde que tinha dezoito anos. Mas continuava exatamente como ele deixara. Os pôsteres de suas bandas colados na parede, a cama impecavelmente esticada e o mural da amizade.

Kagome e quem tinha feito aquele mural, eram cheiros de fotos dos seis amigos, naquele tempo nada pra eles importava, apenas a amizade, as brincadeira e as paqueras, sem trabalho, sem preocupações. Nunca em toda sua vida havia negado um pedido de Kagome por mais bizarro que fosse ele fazia, pois sempre gerava muita diversão entre todos.

E agora um único pedido negado parecia ter arruinado toda a existência, como seu coração doeu aquele dia em que a viu beijando Houjo, pensou que a tinha perdido, e eles estavam apenas selando o começo da amizade, não havia a necessidade de se beijarem mais quem era ele pra reclamar já que tinha feito um filho na pessoa que jurava aos quatro ventos ser apenas sua amiga.

Vê-la chorando aquele dia no shopping foi ainda pior, mas não era esse pedido que ele lamentava não ter aceitado, e sim o outro, pedido de permanecer na cama com ela no dia em que se amaram, pois se o tivesse aceitado nada daquilo teria acontecido. Teria permanecido na cama e feito mais amor com ela, expulsaria Houjo aos socos e chutes quando ele aparecesse na porta dela e quando soubesse da gravidez daria a ela seu voto de amor e fidelidade, fazendo dela a sua esposa. Agora estariam felizes e juntos, já com o primeiro filho a caminho.

Mas nada daquilo acontecia e nem iria acontecer, pois agora ela o desprezava e o odiava, tanto que seria capaz de matar o filho que conceberam com tanto amor.

Pegou uma foto dela no mural e deitou-se na cama.

# - Minha amiga, minha perdição. – Falou deixando as lagrimas lhe turvarem a visão.

Depois de alguns minutos chorando Inuyasha levantou-se decidido. Rumou para sala

# - Mãe! Eu não vou até o apartamento da Kagome talvez ela tenha anotado o endereço do lugar. – Falou InuYasha as presas.

# - Filho, acha mesmo que se a encontrar vai impedi-la? – Perguntou IzaYo levantando-se da poltrona.

# - Pelo menos e melhor do que ficar aqui chorando e aumentando a minha culpa. Eu vou. – InuYasha saiu pela porta seguido de Rin e Sesshoumaru. Mirok e Sango levantaram se na hora e o seguiram também.

# - O que acha da gente ir também? – Perguntou Taysho a esposa.

# - É uma ótima idéia. – Respondeu IzaYo seguindo os filhos.

**-**

.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.

-

# - O InuYasha não sabe não é mesmo? – Perguntou Mameha dirigindo seu conversível preto.

# - Mãe você ficou calada o caminho todo, eu agradeceria se continuasse assim. – Respondeu Kagome com a cabeça encostada na janela.

# - Não, responda as minhas perguntas. – ordenou Mameha, Kagome que sempre tentava não irritar a mãe, seria pior se fizesse, se deu por vencida e lhe respondeu.

# - Não mãe ele não sabe, a única que sabe e a Rin.

# - Ah... Ela e aquele marido Yokai tiveram na sua casa enquanto você tomava banho – Kagome a olhou assustada imaginando se ela teria contado que iria fazer. – Pare de me olhar assim não disse nada a eles. – Falou Mameha sem precisar olhar para a filha. – Eles disseram que a IzaYo quer todas na casa dela pra chegada do seus outros amigos que se casaram por esses dias.

# - Ela nunca vai me perdoar por fazer isso. – Falou Kagome com pesar, Mameha sabia que ela se referia a IzaYo. – Eu nunca mais vou voltar a aquela casa. – Uma lagrima escorreu pelo olho de Kagome.

# - Oh, pelo amor de Deus. Você não vai começar com sentimentalismo agora.

# - Por que não me abortou também, não se mostra nem um pouco culpada em ter matado duas crianças, três não mudariam isso. Por que me responda?

# - Não, isso é problema meu. – Falou Mameha rígida, tirou o carro da estrada, virou numa estradinha de terra e continuou o caminho.

# - Eu tenho que responder as suas pergunta mais você não pode responder as minhas. – Falou Kagome olhando com fúria para a mãe. Mameha parou o carro. – Por que parou.

# - Chegamos.

Kagome olhou pra frente e viu uma clinica escondida por entre as arvores. Havia muito movimento, a maioria mulheres.

# - Isso aqui e legalizado, é mãe? – Perguntou Kagome ao sair do carro.

# - Não filha, esse lugar existe pra quem está desesperado, doações de órgãos, aborto, entre outras coisas. – Falou Mameha como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais natural de todas. – A primeira vez que eu vim aqui só havia um medico atendendo as pessoas, o lugar era todo sujo de terra e de vomito. Eu doei dinheiro pra que eles melhorassem essa espelunca, e essa e única razão de você te sido passada na frente das outras. Vamos entrar logo! – Ordenou puxando Kagome pelo braço.

A respiração de Kagome começou a faltar, queria fugir dali o mais rápido possível e sua mãe sabia disso, pois lhe segurava o braço com tanto força que não demoraria pra que a circulação parasse.

Sentiu seu estomago embrulhar, mas não era enjôo da gravidez e sim de si mesma por está fazendo algo tão hediondo.

**-**

.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.

-

A tarde passou como se fosse uma macha fúnebre para InuYasha. Procuraram em todos os cantos do bagunçado apartamento de Kagome qualquer coisa que os levasse até a clinica onde ela mataria seu primeiro filho ou filha. Estava agoniado e inquieto, não queria deixar o lugar, queria esperá-la e pedir desculpa por não ter apoiado-a, mas também como poderia imaginar que era algo desse tipo. Sesshoumaru praticamente o arrastou pra fora do lugar, voltaram pra casa já estava com a lua mostrando sua luminosidade. O dia que era pra ser feliz com a chegada de Mirok e Sango fora totalmente um desastre.

# - Talvez tenha sido melhor assim. – Aceitou IzaYo ao entrar em casa.

InuYasha estava inconformado. Não queria aceitar que essa era a melhor solução.

# - Não mãe, não foi melhor assim. Kagome? – InuYasha não acreditou quando entrou na sala e a encontrou deitada no sofá com a mão sobre o ventre, está dormindo, daquele mesmo modo encantador que ela dormia naquele dia em que fizeram amor.

Agachou-se na frente de seu corpo e a contemplou. Acariciou o ventre dela tentando não chorar mais foi inútil, deixou que lágrimas lhe viessem. Do que adiantava agora tocar lhe o ventre se ele estava vazio. Seu filho não estava mais ali.

Kaede a empregada da casa ouvindo a chegada dos patrões foi até a sala lhe servirem um café.

# - Kaede viu quando Kagome chegou? – Perguntou IzaYo ao pegar a xícara na bandeja de prata.

# - Sim já faz algumas horas que ela está aqui, eu não soube dizer onde vocês haviam ido então ela resolveu esperar, acabou dormindo, depois e claro de ter comido quase que toda a sobremesa que eu havia feito pra jantar. – Revelou Kaede enquanto servia o café para Taysho.

Kaede saiu enquanto Inuyasha apenas a olhava.

# - Não vai acordá-la? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru.

# - Não. Ela deve estar com dor.

# - Ela matou o seu filho, você realmente não dizer nada a respeito? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru com fúria.

# - É dizer o que Sesshoumaru?

# - Mostra a sua indignação por ela não ter contado, por ela ter tomado essa decisão sozinha sendo que cabia aos dois. – Sesshoumaru assim como Rin estava achando mais do que injusto ela ter estado carregando uma criança que não queria enquanto ele e Rin imploravam pra ter uma.

Kagome acordou assustada com os gritos de Sesshoumaru, mas se acalmou ao ver o rosto de InuYasha ali bem pertinho do dela.

# - InuYasha? – Chamou ela. InuYasha virou o rosto pra ela e viu o sorriso gostoso e carinhoso que ela tinha nos lábios, voltara a ser a sua Kagome, aquela que conhecia desde sempre, sua amiga, e agora seu amor.

# - Oi. Como se senti? – Perguntou ele acariciando lhe os cabelos.

# - Mal. Onde estavam? – Perguntou ela continuando deitada. Olhou ao redor, viu que Sesshoumaru e Rin olhavam na com fúria. Estranhou o comportamento dele.

# - A Rin me contou que você estava grávida. – Informou ele com pesar. – Me desculpa não ter ajudado.

# - Dedo duro. – Falou ela pra Rin.

# - Acha certo não ter nos contado isso Kagome? – Questionou IzaYo com tom de bronca.

# - Acho sim. E a minha vida. Eu decido, o que fazer. – Respondeu, colocou a mão na boca e comprimiu o rosto no travesseiro.

# - Como teve coragem de fazer o que fez Kagome, nunca estive tão decepcionada com você! – IzaYo mostrou sua indignação assim como Sesshoumaru havia falado pra que Inuyasha fizesse.

# - Não importa agora. O que está feito está feito. – Disse InuYasha impedindo que Kagome respondesse. – Como você disse ontem a culpa foi minha por não ter te ajudado. Eu sinto muito.

# - Eh deveria mesmo. – Falou ela aumentando ainda mais a dor dele.

# - Se eu não tivesse escolhido o meio mais fácil, nada disso teria acontecido. Eu quero ficar com você. Eu estou louco de amor por você. – Falou InuYasha com um sorriso carinho na face.

# - Ou talvez só esteja louco. - Kagome encarou aqueles olhos dourados que tanto ama, finalmente ele havia lhe dito aquilo que ela tanto almejava ouvir, mas não pode retribuir o carinho fechou os olhos e afundou novamente a cabeça na almofada.

# - Não precisa ter vergonha Kagome. – Falou InuYasha sorrindo triste, será que ela não o amava?

# - Eu não estou com vergonha – Falou após voltar a olhá-lo - Eu te amo. – Colocou a mão no nariz. – Mas esse cheiro horrível de café ta me deixando enjoada. Eu preciso vomitar.

Levantou correndo e foi vomitar no banheiro no final do corredor. IzaYo estranhou aquilo afinal se ela havia abortado não havia razão pro enjôo, todo na sala estranharam.

# - Droga! Lá se vai o delicioso pudim da Kaede. – Resmungou Kagome.

# - Por quê está enjoada Kagome? – Perguntou IzaYo ao vê-la aparecer na sala, estava com a face branca.

# - Como assim por que? Por que eu estou grávida. – Falou não entendendo a atitude dela.

# - Você está? – Perguntou Inuyasha sorrindo.

# - Você não disse que a Rin tinha te contado? – Perguntou ainda sem entender. InuYasha levantou-se do chão a tomou nos braços e a beijou emocionado.

# - Mas nos achamos que a sua mãe tinha te levado pra fazer um abordo. – Rin falou após os dois se separarem.

Então eles sabiam? Era disso que estavam falando? Acharam mesmo que ela seria capaz de matar uma criança. Mas podia culpá-los até ela achou.

# - Nos fomos a uma clinica de aborto, mas eu não tive coragem de fazer. – Revelou ela, IzaYo abriu um sorriso enorme e foi até ela abraçá-la.

# - Oh minha querida. Que tipo de mãe leva uma filha a um lugar como esse? – Questionou IzaYo pra si mesma. Kagome soltou-se do abraço de Izayo.

# - Você não vai acreditar se eu contar tia. – Falou Kagome sorrindo. – Pela primeira vez na vida a minha mãe agiu como mãe.

**-**

.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.

**- - - - - - Flash Back - - - - - -**

# - Kagome, deixe de infantilidade e volte já pra dentro. – Ordenou Mameha olhando a filha tentando abrir à porta do carro usando aquelas roubas de hospitais aberta nas costas.

# - Eu não vou fazer mãe. Abra a porta eu quero ir embora. – Implorou chorando pra mãe.

# - Não! – Respondeu dura. – Nos vamos ficar e você vai fazer. Agora! – Segurou-lhe no braço e a puxou.

# - Me solta eu não vou. Vou embora nem que seja a pé. – Kagome viu sua roupa na mão da mãe e tentou pegá-la mais Mameha não deixou.

# - Escute bem Kagome, se nos formos embora, eu não a trarei novamente aqui, não terá mais minha ajuda. – Mameha falou brava.

# - Eu não preciso da sua ajuda. Não sou como você não vou abordar a minha Koufuku. – Respondeu Kagome tocando o ventre.

# - Ohhhh... Já deu nome aos bois! – Falou Mameha irônica. – Um pouco impróprio Koufuku. E você verá que isso dentro de você não tem nada a ver com felicidade.

# - Mãe, por favor vamos embora. – Implorou Kagome.

Mameha lhe deu a roupa, as duas entraram no carro e partirão.

Depois de algum tempo de viagem.

# - Eu espero que tenha sido suficiente. – Falou Mameha, Kagome a olhou com os olhos inchados.

# - Eu não entendi?

# - Eu vim três vezes a esse lugar Kagome. E duas dessas três vezes e tive coragem de abortar. Foi suficiente pra que você visse que nunca vai ser como eu? – Mameha falava e Kagome não deixou de ver uma lagrima escorrendo de seus olhos.

Mameha parou no acostamento e enxugou a lagrima.

# - Sinceramente eu nem achei que você entraria na clinica. – Continuou ela.

# - Por que não me abortou também? – Kagome estava surpresa com aquela revelação, pela primeira vez via que sua mãe a olhava com carinho.

# - Porque o seu pai me seguiu. – Revelou ela. – Eu teria feito também se ele não tivesse me vigiado os nove meses de gestação. Eu não quero fazê-la sentir se mal, mas eu não a queria. Você cresceu tendo tudo, e não sabe o que e crescer não tendo nada como eu cresci. Eu via a minha mãe deixar de comer pra alimentar a mim e aos meus irmãos. Eu a ouvia sempre dizer que somente o amor era suficiente pra manter aquela família de pé, mas o amor não foi suficiente pra manter meus dois irmãos mais velhos vivos. A minha mãe se casou por amor, e o amor também não foi suficientemente forte pra fazer o meu largar a bebida. O amor fez a minha mãe definhar pouco a pouco até secar pra sempre.

Kagome estava pasma, nunca sabia que sua mãe havia tido irmãos, e nem que o avô era alcoólatra.

# - A partir de então eu vi que o amor não vale nada. Por isso eu o neguei ao seu pai e o nego a você. Mas felizmente você encontrou alguém que te desse isso. Não faz idéia da inveja que eu tenho de IzaYo, mas pela menos o amor que ela te ofereceu foi suficiente pra que você não se tornasse com eu. E eu estou orgulhosa de você. Sempre estive. Você e linda, e subiu na vida com o suor do seu próprio trabalho, não teve que seduzir nenhum milionário pra ter uma boa vida. – Kagome riu em meio as lagrimas, pela primeira vez via sua mãe vulnerável, sem aquela barreira de concreto que estava sempre ao seu redor impedindo que todos entrassem. Kagome se inclinou e a abraçou sendo retribuída com carinho.

# - Aproveita por que essa e a única vez que você vai me ver assim. – Falou Mameha acariciando os cabelos da filha.

**-**

.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.

**- - - - - - Fim do Flash Back - - - - - -**

# - Nossa! – Exclamou Inuyasha ao ouvir toda a historia.

# - Você tem certeza que era a sua mãe mesmo? – Perguntou Mirok.

# - Eu fiquei mais surpresa que vocês. Mas depois que agente se abraçou ela secou as lagrimas e voltou ao normal. – Respondeu Kagome.

# - Eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa na vida da Mameha que a deixava assim tão fria. – Completou IzaYo.

# - Então nossa filha vai se chamar Koufuku? – Perguntou InuYasha sorrindo pra ela.

# - Sim, você não gosta?

# - Gosto, e o mais apropriado pra ela. – Falou ele a beijando nos lábios.

# - Bom o Mirok e eu também temos uma coisa pra contar. – Falou Sango.

# - E verdade com toda essa historia toda agente esqueceu. – Disse Mirok sorrindo pra Sango.

# - O que é? – Perguntou Taysho curioso.

# - Eu também estou grávida. De gêmeos. – Falou ela acariciando o ventre.

IzaYo abraçou Sango, estava agora com três netos a caminho. IzaYo olhou para Sesshoumaru e Rin que sorriam para os amigos.

# - Rin não se preocupa à sua hora vai chegar. – Falou Izayo.

# - Eu sei, tia. O Sesshoumaru e eu decidimos não nos preocupar mais tanto com isso, quando for pra ser será. – Respondeu Rin recebendo o apoio do marido.

# - Agente pode jantar agora por que eu sinto que poderia comer um boi. – Falou Kagome indo a cozinha. – Kaede ainda tem pudim...

**-**

.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.

**-**

# - Eu passo alguns dias fora e você quase destrói o seu apartamento. – Falou InuYasha ao entrar pela porta junto de Kagome. - Me diz uma coisa o que é que você estava com Kouga naquele dia? – Perguntou InuYasha a vendo sentar-se no sofá.

# - Agente se encontrou por acaso na rua, e fomos almoçar. Algum problema, ciumento? – Perguntou kagome divertida.

# - Problema nenhum, mas da próxima vez eu vou encher a cara dele de porrada. – Kagome gargalhou como comentário, Inuyasha gostou por ver ela sorrir, mais estava falando serio.

# - Qual o problema, nos só somos amigos, você não vivia dizendo isso pra ele quando nos éramos noivos? – Perguntou ela ironizando a frase.

# - Ehh... Olha onde a nossa amizade nos levou.

# - Ele vai se casar daqui um mês com a secretaria dele, lembra-se da Ayame. – Contou Kagome esfregando os pés um no outro.

# - Mesmo assim não o quero perto de você.

Kagome sorriu com o comentário dele, estava adorando ter ele ali com ela novamente, InuYasha olhou ao redor observando que o caos estava espalhado pela casa toda.

# - Por onde eu vou começar. – Ergueu a manga da blusa.

# - Você pode começar me levando pro quarto e quem sabe depois de fazer um amor bem gostoso comigo eu deixe você arrumar a casa. – Falou ela com um sorriso sensual nos lábios.

# - E um bom lugar pra se começar. – Foi até ela e a pegou no colo. A levou direto pro seu quarto, pois sabia que o quarto dela deveria estar uma zona. Mas o quarto que costumava dormir também estava bagunçado. – Você não arrumou o meu quarto desde aquele dia? – Perguntou a depositando na cama.

# - Não. A cama tem o seu cheiro gostoso. – Kagome sorriu pra ele.

InuYasha abriu lentamente os botões da camisa branca de renda que ela usava. Beijou-lhe o ventre com carinho.

# - Quero que ela tenha as suas orelhinhas. – Diz Kagome acariciando as próprias.

# - Como pode ter tanta certeza que e uma menina? – Questionou Inuyasha curioso.

# - Porque está dentro de mim, hora. – Respondeu mandona.

Com cuidado Inuyasha retirou a saia preta que ela usava a deixando só de calcinha.

# - Você ainda vai me amar quando eu estiver gorda? – Perguntou fazendo beicinho.

# - Eu vou te amar sempre, naquele dia em que fizemos amor aqui eu descobri que sempre te amei. Sempre. – InuYasha depositou a cabeça no peito dela e a olhou com carinho.

# - Por que não me disse, seu otário, eu sentia a mesma coisa, mas você disse que nunca se apaixonaria por uma desleixada que nem eu. – Reclamou puxando a camisa dele.

# - Eu achei que não. Mas estava enganado. – Levantou-se da cama e retirou a calça. Mostrando-a ela sua ereção.

# - Tudo o que eu vejo e meu?

# - Tudo o que quiser.

Beijou os seios dela, enquanto sua mão descia até a feminilidade dela. Não conseguiu não rir sentindo o quando ela já estava excitada. Deitou-se em cima dela e a penetrou com carinho. Era bom estar com ela de novo. Tudo havia se resolvido. Agora estavam juntos e seriam logo seriam uma família.

# - Diz que me ama. – Pediu InuYasha ouvindo os baixos gemidos dela.

# - Eu te amo. – A voz dela não passou de um sussurro. InuYasha investiu um pouco mais rápido e com um pouco mais de força – Eu... Te... Te...amoohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. – Kagome gemeu alto, como se quisesse que todos escutassem o que faziam, mas não era isso, estava apenas curtindo o amor.

**-**

.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥´¯.¸¸.♥

**- - - - - Dois meses depois - - - - -**

# - A Rin está atrasada? – Falou IzaYo consultando o relógio da parede. Era domingo à noite e a família toda estava na casa dos Taysho para o tradicional jantar.

Após o casamento de InuYasha e Kagome que fora feito as presas, mas nem por isso deixará de emocionar IzaYo, até Mameha deixou escapar uma lagrima, InuYasha conseguirá deixá-la mais pontual, na maioria das vezes ameaçava sair sem ela, sua gravidez já completava três meses, sua barriga começava a dar sinais de que queria crescer. Estavam felizes e juntos.

# - O que você anda fazendo com a Rin, hein Sesshoumaru? – Perguntou Sango – Ela tem andado muito cansada ultimamente.

# - Eu não fiz nada.

# - Não foi o que o InuYasha e eu vimos ontem. Ou melhor, ouvimos. – Zoou Kagome.

# - Eh, como e mesmo que ela gritava Kagome? – Perguntou InuYasha tentando não rir muito.

# - Vai Sesshy, mais... – Kagome Gargalhou alto pela imitação que fez de Rin, Sango e Mirok riram juntos. - ...Mais rápido, vai Sesshy.

# - Você vai onde, Sesshy? – Perguntou Rin ao chegar na sala.

# - Em lugar nenhum, são eles que vão apanhar muito se continuarem com a gracinha. – Sesshoumaru olhou assassino pra Mirok e InuYasha que se acabavam de rir. Os dois pararam na hora. – Onde você estava? – Perguntou a Rin.

# - Eu fui pegar isso. – Mostrou lhe um envelope de papel.

# - É o que é?

# - Um teste de gravidez. – Revelou ela sorrindo.

# - O que? – pegou o papel da mão dela. – Quando você fez o teste e por que não me disse? – Questionou abrindo o envelope. Não acreditou quando leu a palavra positiva no canto da folha. – Você está grávida! – Sesshoumaru não ligou pro outros que olhavam, levantou-se num pulo e a ergueu no ar.

# - Sim. – deixando que a emoção lhe contagiar. – Nos conseguimos. Nos finalmente vamos fazer nossa própria família. – Falou ela chorando.

Após receber o abraço de IzaYo e de TaYsho recebeu o abraço conjunto de Kagome e Sango.

# - Hei olha só que maneiro, os nossos filhos vão ter a mesma idade, e provavelmente vão ser tão amigos quanto nos somos, e quem sabe eles até namorem. – Olhou pra Sesshoumaru – Se a de vocês for uma menina também, vai ter uma pra cada um dos meus filhos. – Mirok já imaginava as possibilidades.

# - Só passando por cima do meu cadáver. – Falou Sesshoumaru.

# - É do meu também, até parece que eu vou deixar a minha filhinha cair nas garras de um dos seus pestinhas. – Brincou InuYasha.

# - Qual é o problema, hein InuYasha? – Reclamou Sango Zangada.

# - Sabe o que dizem, filho de tarado... – Inuyasha deixou a fala no ar, pois todos sabiam o final dela.

# - Você está se esquecendo que eles são meus filhos também? – Questionou indo se sentar perto de Mirok.

# - Eh... Nos seriamos todos parentes assim. – Completou Kagome sentando-se ao lado de InuYasha.

# - Então vamos jantar. – Chamou IzaYo voltando a sala.

IzaYo e Taysho comiam em silencio apenas ouvindo a alegria das crianças. TaYsho olhou sorrindo para esposa e lhe ergueu a mão. IzaYo a pegou e a sentiu ser apertada pela mão dele, estavam felizes em verem que haviam feito um bom trabalho, seus filhos agora estavam encaminhados e prontos para seguirem em frente e formarem suas próprias famílias. E claro que a vida sempre poria obstáculos em seus caminhos, mas eles ainda estariam ali para ajudarem nos no que fosse preciso.

**Fim...**


End file.
